Dungeons & Adders
by circa1994
Summary: Mistaken for vermin, an otter must rely on an unlikely ally to help navigate him through his new, unfamiliar life. Pathfinder/D&D crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh. My head.", the otter groaned. He sat up, clutching his pounding skull.

"Ah, you're awake.", an emotionless voice said. The otter opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a marten, his paws restrained by steel shackles. Startled by the presence of a vermin, the otter quickly got to his paws.

"Easy.", the marten said. "You have a relatively large gash on your head and a possible concussion."

"What do you what, vermin scum?", the otter asked, glaring viciously at the pine marten.

"Calm yourself, otter.", the marten advised. "You and I are in the same boat, or in this case, cart."

The otter scoffed at the vermin's statement. "We have nothing in common, scum. Prepare to die!", he declared dramatically. The otter charged forwards, only to find himself stopped short before he could take two steps.

"As I said, you and I are in the same situation.", the marten said, gesturing to the short length of chain attached to a metal collar around his neck. The otter reached his paw up to his own neck, feeling the cold piece of steel surrounding it.

"What is going on here, vermin?", the otter demanded.

"The situation we find ourselves in is as follows.", the marten said. "We are in chains, locked in a cart, and are surrounded by armed woodlanders with orders to kill us should we attempt to escape."

"Why would woodlanders what to kill me?", the otter asked, glaring at the marten.

"Perhaps because, with your face scarred up like that, you appear to be some kind weasel or stoat to them.", the marten answered. " By the way, my name is List."

The otter, unable to come up with a response, just stared at List. "This, friend, is the point in the conversation where you would inform me of your name.", List said. The otter looked down his nose at the marten.

"My name, vermin, is Hastings Streambattle.", he declared proudly.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The cart struck a bump in the road, jarring the vehicle and its occupants.

"Any idea where this cart is going?", Hastings asked.

"No."

" Well, why don't we ask the goodbeasts outside?", the otter suggested. He turned towards the wall and pulled himself up to the narrow window that let in light. Outside, he saw a sable-furred hare marching alongside the cart, a lance resting across his shoulder. "Hey! You there!", he shouted at the buck. "What is going on here?"

"Silence vermin scum!", the hare shouted before striking Hastings' fingers with the butt of his lance.

"Ow!", Hastings said as he jerked his bleeding fingers back inside the cart.

"Not a particularly friendly fellow is he?", List commented.

"I'm not a vermin, you stupid hare!", Hastings shouted angrily. This earned him a hard thrust to the skull. Hastings staggered back, his forehead bleeding.

"If I hear another word from you, you'll regret it.", the hare warned. The otter stood there, clutching his aching head.

"Perhaps you should sit down?", List suggested. Hastings took the advice and sat down. The two sat in silence for awhile, before Hastings tired of the silence and decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, what's going to happen when they let us out of this cart?", the otter asked.

The marten reached under his collar and scratched the yellow mark on his throat. "Unsure.", he said. "If they were planning on just killing us, they would have likely done so by now."

"How long have we been in this cart?", Hastings asked.

"Approximately two hours.", List answered. "I suggest we just sit tight and see what happens." The marten produced a pipe and proceeded to blow smoke out of it.

Hastings sighed and leaned against the wall, resigned to waiting for something to happen.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, the cart came to a stop. The guards opened the door and unlocked the chains from the walls of the cart. "Out, vermin scum!", shouted the sable hare that had struck Hastings.

"I am not a vermin, I'm an otter, you ignorant beast!", Hastings shouted. The guards responded by jerking on the chain, causing the otter to fall face first onto the ground. The sable hare placed his footpaw on Hastings back and his spear point on his neck.

"Silence , scum." He reversed the spear and slammed the butt into Hastings' head. Stars exploded into the otter's vision as blood trickled down his head. The hare turned to List. "Pick up your fellow scum, vermin.", he ordered.

The marten did as he was told and threw Hastings' arm over his shoulder. Grunting, he managed to lift the much heavier creature to his footpaws.

"Follow.", the hare ordered before turning around and walking towards the small, wooden blockhouse in front of them. List helped Hastings limp towards the fortification.

The hares led them through opened portcullis into the courtyard of the fort. "Take them to the prison.", the sable hare ordered.

"Yes, Captain Bann Nightfur.", a white hare said. " Follow me.", he said. List and Hastings followed the hare to small barracks made of wood. Opening the barred iron door, the hares shoved both of them into the structure. Slamming the bars shut, one of the hares looked at the prisoners. "Enjoy your stay.", he said mockingly, before turning around and walking away the prison.

"You okay? ", List asked in his unusual emotionless voice.

"Yeah.", Hastings groaned as he got to his paws.

"Easy.", List advised. The otter looked around his surroundings. They were in a medium sized room with wooden walls that smelled of pine and the floor strewn with dried rushes.

"Vermin." The two turned to look towards the door to see a young male squirrel aiming a crossbow at them. "Hand over those rings if you please vermin.", he said. List removed gold and silver woven ring and an engraved onyx ring from his fingers and handed them over to the squirrel. "And now that tail ring.", he said, gesturing to the blued steel band around Hastings rudder.

"No.", Hastings said firmly.

The squirrel scowled angrily at Hastings. "Unless you want a bolt through your guts, scum, you will give me that ring." The otter glared defiantly at the squirrel, who rose his crossbow to his shoulder and prepared to fire.

"Just give it to him.", List advised.

"You should listen to your friend, scum.", the squirrel said. Hastings removed the band from his rudder and, looking one last time at scene of otter warriors battling vermin engraved upon it, handed it to the squirrel.

"Here you go, thief.", he said angrily.

"Thief?", the squirrel scoffed. " I but reclaim property stolen by you from your victims, vermin." He then walked away from their cell with his ill-gotten gains.

"Now, Hastings, remain calm.", List said, seeing his cellmate's eyes turn a reddish hue.

"Calm?!", Hastings exclaimed. "That belonged to my father and grandfather!"

"Shouting is not going to get back.", List said. "So just calm down and maybe you can reclaim it on our way out." Hastings looked at List quizzically. " What do you mean on our way out?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how are you planning on getting us out of here?", Hastings asked, pacing like a caged animal along the length of the prisoner's barracks.

"I simply find a way to acquire the tools I need and then open the lock.", he said calmly. "We then grab our belongings and run into the forest, after of course we get over the wall."

"Alright vermin, get over here.", a loud voice said. The two turned towards the door and saw Captain Nightfur standing in front of the bars, along with a young female mouse holding a quill and a few sheets of parchment. "I said get over here!", he shouted again when they hesitated. The two walked over to the door and stood in front of it. "Disrobe.", he ordered.

"Why?", Hastings asked.

"So a proper description of you can be written down and so we can be sure neither of you have any other weapons.", the captain answered. List did as he said, removing his mottled short pants and hooded tunic. The mouse began writing down a description as Hastings stood there, aghast at List's unashamed expression.

"Pine marten, yellow throat patch, large tattoo of a female marten with a fan covering lower half of face on right shoulder, with said image's tail extending down the inside of the arm, stopping at the wrist. Image is barely visible, rendered in a shade of brown similar to the vermin's fur color. A scar in the shape of a line with downward points, at each end and in the center, on half of left forearm.", she said as she quickly wrote down a description of List. She then turned to Hastings. "And now you.", she said. Hastings glared at the mouse.

"No.", he said.

The captain readied his spear. "How dare you defy me, vermin.", he said angrily. "You should be grateful we didn't just kill you on the spot, wot wot!"

"I'm not a vermin!", Hastings shouted. "I'm an otter, you stupid hare!"

Captain Nightfur's whiskers twitched angrily. "If you do not do as I command in the next ten seconds I will have you flogged, vermin!", he shouted angrily. Hastings stood there, glaring defiantly at the hare. "You're going to regret this vermin.", he said. "Guards!" Two hares promptly appeared at his side. "If you interfere, marten, you'll receive similar treatment.", the captain warned List. The marten put his paws up in surrender and stepped back a few paces.

The hares opened the door and entered the cell. Hastings immediately swung a right hook at the nearest hare, striking him on the jaw. The hare crumbled to the floor as Hastings launched himself at another hare. He rammed his shoulder into his red-jacketed adversary's waist and flipped him over his shoulder. Hastings doubled over as Captain Nightfur jabbed him in the stomach with the butt of his spear. The sable hare then slammed his ash spear shaft down on the back of the otter's head, knocking him prone. They then began beating the fallen otter. They were so focused on inflicting pain on the "vermin" that had dared to defy them that none of them noticed a spectral paw relieving one of them of their keys. Hastings groaned as he felt one of the hare's large footpaws strike him in the face, breaking his nose. The hares then jerked him to his knees while the captain uncoiled a whip from his belt. Swinging it around his head, he brought it down hard across the otter's back. Hastings grit his teeth as the braided leather lash struck him, biting into his flesh. Nightfur brought the whip down again and again, leaving bloody lines along Hastings's back. After about twenty strikes, the sable hare stopped. Kicking the kneeling otter to the floor, he glared down at him. "If you dare defy me again, you cowardly scum, it'll be a lot worse.", the hare said. He then left the cell along the other two guards. List walked over to his fallen friend.

"Excellent work, Hastings.", he said as he helped him to his footpaws.

"What do you mean?", Hastings asked, confused as to his meaning. List held up the key he had stolen. "How'd you get that?", Hastings asked, baffled. "You were way over there."

"Magic.", List answered, walking over to one of the narrow slits in the walls that let in light. He stuck the key through the slit.

"What are you doing?", Hastings asked, confused. The otter heard a soft chuckleand the key disappeared through the window. "What did you just do?", he asked.

"I have given the key to my familiar for safekeeping.", List answered. "That way if they notice the key is missing and get the idea to search in here, they will not find it."

"Your what?", Hastings asked.

"My familiar.", List answered. "He will keep the key safe until we need it."

"And just how are you going to communicate with it?", Hastings asked.

"I will telepathically summon him when we need him.", List answered.

"Huh?", Hastings said, not what List was talking about.

"Just trust me, and we'll both see freedom again.", List replied.

"Vermin.", a voice approaching their cell said. They looked at the door to see one of the hares that had restrained Hastings during the whipping. "Against the wall.", he ordered. The two complied and placed their paws against the wall as the hare opened the door. "Stay there.", he ordered. He unsheathed his rapier and began probing the rushes on the floor.

 _Glad I gave the key to my familiar.,_ List thought.

After about half an hour, the hare gave up the search and left the cell.

"So what exactly is the plan for escaping from here?", Hastings asked.

"Well, we now have the key to our cell.", List said. "Our next objective is to see if we can retrieve my weapon and other gear."

"And my sling.", Hastings added. The two heard the door to the prison open and ceased their conversation.

"You!", a hare said as he entered the room.

"Me?", List asked.

"Yes, come with us.", the hare ordered. List got to his paws and walked over to the hare. "Turn around, paws behind your back.", he ordered. The marten did as he was ordered and the hares placed a pair of shackles around his wrists. They then escorted him from the prison. List took the opportunity to get a look at the layout of the fort. _The prison is along the east wall, what appears to be the barracks is on the west wall and what I assume to be the commander's quarters are along the south wall in the rear of the fort.,_ he observed. The procession proceeded towards the commander's quarters. They walked up to the building and shoved List through the doorway. There was a fat, brown-furred hare seated behind a desk, eating an apple.

"Uncuff him.", he ordered. The two hares that had escorted List from his cell saluted, then uncuffed List. "Leave us.", the brown furred hare said. "Have a seat, vermin.", he ordered List. The marten obeyed, taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk. "My name is Major Haig Grosse Trahaus.", the fat hare said proudly. He reached down to his side and unsheathed a short sword. "Now let's discuss what you know about any nearby vermin settlements.", he said, pointing his blade at List. List looked at the gladius aimed at his chest.

Suddenly, the marten's paw shot forwards, grasping the hare's chubby wrist. Major Haig's eyes glazed over as he stared straight a head, fascinated. He opened one of the drawers, seeing his shallowly curved sickle in its black leather sheath and his set of thieving tools. He picked up both items and stuck them in his waistband. He also noticed a braided cord sling and a pouch of stones in the drawer. _Must be Hastings's,_ List thought. He pocketed the weapon and its ammunition. He closed the drawer, sat back in his chair, and waited for the spell to wear off.

"If you don't tell me I will have Captain Nightfur come in here and start breaking bones.", Major Haig threatened. _Hope he falls for my acting,_ List thought.

"Please don't hurt me.", he said, attempting to sound cowardly. "The way to the settlement is through a gorge to the north."

"Yes go on.", the hare said. _Vermin cowards, always ready to betray their fellow scum to save their own hides.,_ Major Haig thought with contempt.

 _Good, he seems to be falling for it,_ List thought as he telepathically listened in on his captor's thoughts. "Now the bridge across the gorge is rigged to fall once an army gets about halfway across it.", List said.

"So I would have to send our woodlanders through the gorge to kill the vermin?", the major asked, barely containing his glee at the thought of finally eliminating this defiant vermin community that had dared to stand in their way of making the land safe for woodlander inhabitation.

"Yes, sir.", List said looking down at his footpaws.

The major grinned. "Take him back to the prison, and bring that weasel here after lunch.", he ordered the captain.

"Yes, major.", Nightfur said. "Up!", he ordered List curtly. List obeyed. "Follow.", the captain ordered. He cuffed him and then turned and exited the room with List following meekly behind him. When they arrived at the prison, the captain shoved List through the doorway. He removed the shackles from the wrists of the pine marten. He slammed the cell door closed, scowling. "You're next, weasel.", he said, pointing at Hastings. He then tossed a couple pieces of stale bread on the floor, before walking away from the prison.

"I was successful.", List told Hastings.

"What?", the otter asked. List reached into his pocket and handed Hastings his sling and stones. "How'd you get these?", he asked.

"I entranced the major.", List answered.

"Huh?", Hastings asked.

"Never mind. What's important is I have most of our equipment.", List said. "I also got a look at the layout of the fort."

"So how are we getting out of here?", Hastings asked.

"We've got this.", the marten answered, taking out his lock picks. "Once out of the prison, we sneak over to the gate and attempt to get out that way. If that does not work, our secondary exit point is over the wall, using the rope that is coiled up onto of the parapet."

"When I am questioned by the hares, what am I supposed to tell them?", Hastings asked.

"What ever they want to know, I don't care if you have to bawl like a pup, just don't do or say anything that would cause them to injury you in a way that could hamper the escape.", List answered. "Now hide these under the rushes." The marten placed his sickle and lock picks, along with the otter's sling and stones in the corner of the cell and piled the rushes over them to conceal them from prying eyes. The sat down in front of their concealed supplies and began eating their rations.

A few minutes later, the hares returned. "You, on your paws.", one of them said, pointing at Hastings.

"Me?", Hastings asked.

"Yes you, stupid vermin.", one of them shouted as Hastings rose to his paws. "Turn around, paws behind your back.", a hare ordered.

Hastings did as he was told and a hare placed a pair of metal restraints around his wrists. "Follow.", one of them ordered. Hastings followed the hare as List had. They made their way to the Major's office. They sat him in front of the hare as they had with List and left him alone with the Major.

"Why am I here?", Hastings asked before remembering what List had told him.

"You are here, vermin, because you were found in possession of a weapon, something that is forbidden for vermin.", the Major growled at Hastings. "Now about the settlement."

Hastings thought for a moment. "I'm not from the settlement, I came from the other direction.", he answered.

"Then tell me about the rest of your vermin horde or band, you scum never travel alone. You're far too cowardly to face anyone with outnumbering them."

Hastings thought for a minute or so, before opening his mouth to speak. "I traveled with two rats and a fox.", he lied, giving the hare the answer he desired.

"Their names?", the major asked.

"Umm, Blitch was the fox's name, and the rats were called Ripfang and Gabool.", Hastings answered hesitantly.

"How heavily armed was your band?", the hare asked, writing the misinformation down.

"Uhh…, the rats had clubs and the fox had a cutlass.", Hastings lied.

"What goodbeasts have you attacked and where are they now?", the hare asked.

"We've not attacked any beast yet.", Hastings answered. The fat hare in front of him pulled out his short sword and whacked the otter across his left arm, leaving a shallow cut. Hastings gasped in pain and surprise.

"Don't lie, vermin!", the hare bellowed in his face. "We know you been attacking woodlanders! You're vermin, it's impossible for you to have not attacked goodbeasts!"

 _This beast is crazy!,_ Hastings thought. "Okay, okay!", Hastings shouted. "Just stop hacking at me!"

"Then talk!", the hare bellowed.

Hastings frantically searched his brain for any form of answer to give the mad hare. "They stole a few crops from some farmers.", he offered up, hoping to placate the crazed hare.

"Where are they now?!", Major Trahas shouted.

"Ummm…..northwest?", the otter said nervously.

"If I find out you've lied, I will cut out your tongue.", the hare said, glaring at the otter. He opened the door and motioned for the hares to take him back to the prison.

"So, how did it go?", List inquired after the hares left.

"That crazed beast swung a sword at me!", Hastings exclaimed.

"Are you still good to go for the escape?", the marten asked.

"Yes.", Hastings answered.

"How bad is your wound?", List asked, looking at the cut on the otter's arm.

"It's nothing.", the otter said dismissively.

"Okay.", List said. "We can leave tonight if I can get this lock open."

"We're just going to make a mad dash for the trees?", Hastings asked.

"Yes, if we can outpace them until we reach the forest, and don't get eaten by the oozes, we're free."

"Eaten by what?", the otter asked.

"You'll know what I'm talking about when you see one.", List said. "Now, when we get out of the prison, we sneak over to the ladder that leads up to the parapet. Then we climb down the rope and run the couple hundred yards to the tree line."

"What then?", Hastings asked.

"We'll make our way to the settlement and find out what to do then.", List answered.

"Dinner time, scum.", a hare said loudly as he walked in front of the bars and tossed a couple pieces of stale bread to the prisoners.

"When do we leave?", Hastings asked.

"As soon as night falls.", List replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay.", List said, looking out the barred window of the prison. "I believe it is dark enough for us to make our move." He retrieved his sheathed sickle from underneath the straw.

"So what exactly are we going to do?", Hastings asked as he wrapped his sling around his waist.

"I will summon my familiar, acquire the key, and then hopefully open the door with it.", the marten said. "Then we'll exit the barracks and head towards the steps to the top of the parapet."

"And after getting to the top, we go down the rope and run for the tree line.", Hastings finished.

"Yes.", List said, walking over to the narrow window slit in the wall. Suddenly, an small reptile with butterfly-like wings dropped into view, clutching the key in its clawed hands.

"What is that thing?", Hastings asked, recoiling from the odd creature.

"Floki here is a fairie dragon.", the marten answered. The strange animal dropped the key into List's paw. "Go.", he ordered and the bizarre looking beast leaped from the window and took flight. List walked over the door and inserted the key into the lock. The two of them heard a satisfying click as the door opened. "Stay to the shadows.", List advised, swiftly moving stealthily towards the steps leading up to the top of the wall. "Two guards.", the marten said, gesturing towards a hare bowbeast on top of the wall as well as a familiar looking squirrel with a crossbow leaning across his shoulder. "You grab him and I'll kill him.", List said to the otter.

"Do we have to cold-bloodedly kill him?", Hastings asked, nervous at the thought of aiding in the murder of a fellow goodbeast.

"Do you desire your freedom or not?", List asked flatly. The otter nodded and quietly crept towards the unsuspecting squirrel.

Birch Swifteye stood next to a torch, admiring his stolen rings in the fire's orange glow. _I wonder what poor goodbeast those vermin killed for these?,_ he thought as he ran his fingertips along the runescarved into the onyx ring. _Snap!_ Birch turned to see that big weasel they'd captured the other daycharging towards him. The squirrel attempted to raise his crossbow to shoot the vermin, but Hastingswas on top of him in an instant. The two grappled for control of the weapon as List crept around behindBirch. The squirrel gasped as he felt the marten's curved blade slice his throat open.List pulled Hastings' tail ring from the dying squirrel's brush. Tossing it back to its owner, heremoved his rings from the thief's fingers. As he slide the magically imbued jewelry over his fingers, thetwo escapees heard a sound that caused their blood to run cold.

"Prisoner escape!", the hare archeratop the parapet shouted as he drew an arrow from his quiver.

Thinking fast, List grabbedBirch's crossbow and loosed the bolt at the hare. The barbed quarrel struck the archer in the lower abdomen,causing him to stagger backwards over the edge of the wall. "Go!", List hissed urgently to Hastings as hesprinted towards the steps up to the top of the wall. Swiftly dashing up to the parapet, the two headedfor the rope that List had seen earlier. Tossing the knotted rope over the side, List quickly climbed downwith all the agility one would expect of his species. "Come on!", List shouted as Hastings began hisdescent. The otter made his way down the rope to the ground as List began running towards thetree line. His paws now on solid ground, Hastings began running after the marten. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the gates of the fort open and a number of hares and squirrels running towards them.

Suddenly, he slipped and fell flat on his face.

"Get up!", List said loudly, pulling the otter to his feet. The marten opened his paw and what looked like and eyeball with nerves trailing from its sides appeared in his palm. The strange creature began flapping its nerves like wings and flew towards the approaching woodlanders.

Hastings looked on in amazement as the flying eyeball squirted something in one of their pursuer's faces. The hare that was squirted stopped running and just stood there in a daze.

"Move!", List shouted as he resumed his flight from the woodlanders. Hastings quickly followed the marten as the flying eyeball squirted another hare. A squirrel swung his club at his diminutive attacker, who evaded the blow and touched his face with its strange wings. Like the hares that were squirted, the squirrel was also dazed. Another squirrel swung his great sword down on the eyeball and clove it in two. Seeing the two escaped vermin running away, he gestured for the mole standing next to him to shoot at them. The sable furred mole drew his longbow and loosed an arrow at the fleeing mustelids, narrowly missing Hastings' shoulder. "After them!", Captain Nightfur shouted, chasing the escapees.

The two "vermin" paused to rest after fleeing for a quarter of an hour. "What was that?", Hastings asked after catching his breath.

"That was an undead creature know as an isitoq.", List answered.

"Where did it come from?", Hastings asked, still unsure what List was talking about.

"I conjured it with a summon horror spell.", the marten answered. Noting Hastings' confused expression, List elaborated. "I'm am what is known as a sorcerer. I have an inborn ability to use magic."

"I don't believe in such superstitious nonsense.", Hastings retorted.

"Then don't turn around, because there is more superstitious nonsense behind you about to eat us.", List replied, quickly scurrying up the nearest tree.

"What?", Hastings asked, turning around. A large yellow-brown pile of goo was slithering towards them, tendrils grasping ahead of it. Hastings swiftly clambered up the tree after List. Hugging the trunk of the tall oak tree they had taken refuge in, Hastings looked over at List. "What is that thing?!", Hastings shouted.

"That is known as a Mustard Jelly.", List answered. "Can they climb?", Hastings asked.

"Yes, but very slowly.", List answered. He looked over at the rustling brush close to the tree they were in. "I think we are about to have a distraction that will allow us to escape."

"I think they went this way, Captain Nightfur!", the mole archer said, looking at the paw prints the vermin had left in the mud. He knocked an arrow to his bowstring and step out of the brush.

"Now.", List said, dropping from the tree as the ooze focused its attention on the mole. The little mammal shrieked in terror as the ooze slammed its body into him, engulfing the unfortunate creature. A hare thrust his dagger into the amorous body of the ooze while his squirrel comrade lashed out with his lead loaded club. Captain Nightfur thrust his spear tip into the monster's amorous body to no apparent effect.

"Bollocks!", he swore as he withdrew his weapon and retreated back a few paces. Glancing past the ooze's bulk, he saw his quarry escaping. "Follow me!", he ordered, leaping over one of the predator's seeking pseudopods. He three companions emulated his feat, joining him in his single-minded pursuit of the vermin.

"I do hope that thing bought us some time!", Hastings said as he and List ran further into the forest. List didn't answer, instead choosing to concentrate on conjuring another flying eyeball. The odd creature flew over List's shoulder towards their pursuers.

"Four remaining.", List mused aloud as the two continued their flight. Through the conjured creature's eye, List could see that their pursuers were tiring. Noticing two trees near the edge of a shallow gulley ahead of them, he signaled to Hastings. The two stopped running. "Get behind the trees.", List said, ducking behind one of them. "We'll ambush them when they follow our tracks this way." Hastings did as his companion said, concealing himself behind the tree trunk.

Captain Nightfur followed the paw prints left in the muddy ground by his quarry. "They went this way.", he said.

"Soon we will avenge our murdered comrades.", the sword-armed squirrel mused excitedly. The group of woodlanders advanced forwards, with the sable hare on point.

Sweat appeared on Hastings brow as a he watched the head of a spear slowly moved past his hiding place. _Now!,_ he thought as he seized ahold of the weapon's shaft and levered its wielder over his head.

Nightfur gasped in surprise as he felt himself being lifted into the air by his unseen adversary. He lost his grip on the spear shaft and went tumbling down the muddy embankment. He came to a halt at the bottom, his head striking a rock. "Ugh.", he groaned as he got to his knees. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the amount of blood around him. _I can't have been hurt that badly.,_ he thought as he reached out his paw to touch one of the fist sized pools of blood surrounding him. The hare picked up the strange substance, looking at it curiously. _Funny.,_ he thought. The captain began laughing uncontrollably as more of the strange red blobs began moving towards him. The hare's laughter continued, before stopping abruptly.

Hastings thrust his captured spear at his great sword wielding enemy. The squirrel rebatted the point to the side and swung his blade downward. The otter sidestepped the attack and jabbed the butt of his spear into the squirrel's ribcage. The rodent gasped in pain as Hastings heard a sickeningly satisfying snapping sound. Hastings retreated back a few paces and thrust the point at the squirrel's belly. Seeing the attack coming, the squirrel made a heavy downward chop aimed at the head of his enemy's weapon, severing it. The squirrel's face contorted into an expression of unbearable agony as he coughed up blood. Taking advantage of his enemy's weakness, Hastings swung his weapon upwards. The

rodent was lifted off his paws by the force of the blow and sailed backwards into the trunk of a tree. Hastings stared at the still form of his defeated adversary. _I have just killed a fellow woodlander.,_ he thought.

Meanwhile, List was embroiled in his own struggle. He ducked a slash from the hare's dagger whilst sending the truncheon-armed squirrel sailing into a tree trunk with an airblast spell. Blocking a downward stab with his forearm, the marten reversed the edge of his sickle and drove the point up into his enemy's belly. The hare gasped in pain as he crumbled to the ground, clutching his bleeding abdomen. With one of his opponents incapacitated, List focused on the squirrel. The red-furred rodent got to his paws, his left arm hanging limply at his side. Breathing heavily, the squirrel swung an upward strike towards List's chin. The marten leaned back slightly, letting the blow pass by harmlessly. The squirrel swung his truncheon back down, only for List to catch his wrist. Now inside of his enemy's guard, he again thrust upwards with his blade. The rodent grimaced as he felt the sickle impale his organs and he fell to the ground.

Hastings continued to stare at the squirrel's corpse until List shook him back to attentiveness. "There are oozes coming.", List said, gesturing to the swarm of blood drops and the large pile of goo. Still clutching the remains of Nightfur's spear, the otter followed the marten away from the carnage.

After walking in silence for awhile, Hastings decided to strike up a conversion with his traveling companion. "So, where are we going?", he asked List.

"Finis Lake.", the marten answered flatly.

"Where?", Hastings asked, confused.

"I am going to Finis Lake to get some real food and the rest of my stuff.", List said.

"Mind if I tag along?", the otter asked.

"No I do not.", the marten replied.

"How far away is this Finis Lake?", Hastings asked.

"About three miles.", List answered.

"Best start moving then." Whilst they walked, Hastings continued to ask List questions. "So, where are you from?"

"All over.", the marten replied. "And you?"

"I'm from Green Isle.", Hastings answered.

After nearly three hours of trekking through the thick undergrowth, and avoiding the odd ooze, the two finally reached a wall made of tree timbers. "Welcome to the town around Finis Lake.", List said.

"Think they'll like us in?", Hastings asked.

"Sure, it's not like we're some woodlanders on a crusade against 'vermin'.", List answered, smirking slightly as he walked up to iron portcullis in the center of the wall. Hastings followed List hesitantly. Suddenly, List's familiar swooped down from the sky and alighted on the marten's shoulder. "Hello my friend.", List said as scratched the iridescent reptile's head.

Hastings stared at the unnatural beast perched on his companion. "Where did you find that thing?", he asked.

"He just showed up on the doorstep of the orphanage where I lived for a few weeks when I was around ten seasons old."

"Halt!", a voice from behind the iron gate said loudly. A piebald rat and an albino ferret stepped into view behind the portcullis. The two beasts wore chain mail tunics covered by a red surcoat with a white and blue coiled serpent on the front. Hastings reached for his sling before being stopped by List.

"Let me do the talking.", he said, before turning his attention to the two guards. "Good evening, gentlebeasts.", the marten said to the guards.

"I believe morning might be more accurate.", the ferret answered.

"What do you want, vermin?", Hastings said impatiently. The rat scowled as he withdrew a leather sap from his pocket and moved his long tail around so the otter could see the small blade attached to it. _He looks like Cluny the Scourge with blade on his tail.,_ Hastings thought. He looked to his right and saw that the ferret had unsheathed his gladius and was holding the point level with his belly.

"Care to repeat that?", the rat asked in an angry tone.

"Please excuse my friend, he's had a few too many.", List said, glaring at the otter. "He won't cause any trouble, will you?"

Hastings looked at List and then back at the guards. "No.", he answered. The two guards put away their weapons and motion for Hastings and List to enter. The two walked through the entryway and into the settlement. "Wow.", the otter said quietly as he looked around at the vermin bustling about the large marketplace in front of them. There were foxes, rats, and mustelids of all kinds milling around. Hastings noticed, somewhat apprehensively, that many of them had weapons. "Why are all of these vermin carrying arms?", he asked List.

"Because they are freebeasts.", the marten answered matter-of-factly.

"But won't they be less apt to hurt other beasts if they weren't carry weapons?", the otter asked naïvely. List poked Hastings' waist where his sling was.

"You aren't in a position to denounce other beasts for going about armed.", he said, pointing out the hypocrisy of the former goodbeast's statement. Unable to think up a response, Hastings fell silent. "Now let's go get some food.", List said, walking down one of the many twisting streets of the settlement. Hastings followed close behind his companion, concerned that with List's guidance he would soon become lost. The two continued walking on the cobblestone road between shops and stalls selling all manner of things, from fruits and vegetables to jewelry to, much to the otter's disgust, animal pelts. "Here's a good place to get some food, and none of vegetarian stuff those woodlanders eat.", List said pointing up at a sign depicting a red rabbit above one of the taverns. "The Jugged Rabbit.", Hastings read aloud. "They've wonderful food for us carnivores.", the marten said as he opened the red painted door to the establishment. The two entered the large dining area on the ground floor of the tavern, which was still full of patrons despite the time of night. List and Hastings sat down at one of the tables and were promptly approached by an albino ferret.

"What can I get for you gentlebeasts this evening?", she asked, removing a piece of charcoal and a sheet of paper from her apron.

"Flip.", List said.

"Alright.", she said, writing on the paper. "And you?", she asked, looking at Hastings.

"Got any bumbo?", the otter asked.

"Yes we do.", the jill answered. The red-eyed ferret turn and went to go get their drinks.

"How are we going to pay for this?", Hastings asked, suddenly aware of his lack of money. List took his pouch of thieves' tools out of his pocket and withdrew a few gold pieces from it. The albino jill returned, carrying two glasses.

"Here you go.", she said, setting the alcohol on the table. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Jugged rabbit please.", List answered. "Okay.", she said. ""You?", she asked turning to the otter.

"Hmm.", Hastings said, glanced at the menu posted on the wall opposite the entrance where they were seated. "Poached trout."

"What's in that?", Hastings asked curiously, looking at the yellow concoction List was imbibing.

"Whiskey, egg, and nutmeg.", he answered.

"Yuck.", the otter replied, sipping his rum and water mixture. "So… what's your story?", he asked, curious. List took another sip of his drink before answering.

"I'm descended from a long line of psions and psychics.", the marten said. "My mother died giving birth to me and my father died in a logging accident before I was born."

"That's sad.", Hastings said, taking another sip from his drink.

"I lived in an orphanage near a hare-held town until it was attacked by a bunch of shrew bandits when I was ten.", List continued. "They burned the orphanage down and I was the only one left after that." The marten paused to take another swallow of alcohol. "And I just been wandering here and there for the past six seasons.", he finished.

"What exactly are psychics and psions?", Hastings asked.

"Beasts who perform magic with thoughts and emotions.", the marten answered. List's familiar jumped onto the table and began drinking out of Hastings glass.

"Hey.", the otter objected, gently pushing the odd creature away. The beast opened its mouth and uttered several strange sounds before opening its toothy jaws wide and exhaling a cloud of white gas in Hastings' face. Startled by the sudden offensive action, the otter recoiled quickly, falling out of his chair in the process. "What just happened?", Hastings asked confused as the little reptile stood on the table making a sound that could only be described as laughing. And then it spoke.

"Giant weasel fall down hee hee.", it said in a soft voice.

"What did it just do?", he asked List.

"He breathed euphoria gas on you, it's not dangerous you'll be fine.", the marten answered.

"Why is he following you around like a pet if he's sentient?", the otter asked.

"Because he is a familiar. I unconsciously summoned him to serve me when my powers manifested."

"Yes, smart marten make me stuck him.", the dragon said, back flipping onto List's shoulder. It scanned the crowd, noticing a silver-furred fox with a diamond studded eyepatch drinking a few tables away. _Shiny!,_ the creature thought, flying towards the vulpine. The fox cut a slice of pheasant from his plate and lifted the meat to his mouth.

Suddenly, he felt his eyepatch being pulled off his head. Swiftly turning his head, he saw the hovering creature clutching his eye of discernment. Conjuring a dark pulse of eldritch energy in his paw, he launched it at the thief.

"Uh-oh.", Floki said as he evaded the attack, dropping the eyepatch in the process. He swiftly retreated back to List's shoulder. "Warlocks always so touchy.", he muttered. List chuckled and continued drinking.

After half an hour or so, the jill returned, carrying their food. "Thank you.", List said as he handed the jill a silver coin.

"Why thanky good sir.", she replied, sticking the coin in her bodice and turning towards another table.

"So what are we going to do?", Hastings asked. "I can't just go back to goodbeast society after what happened."

"Sure you can.", List said, taking another mouthful of rabbit meat. "If, of course, you can convince them you're an otter. They'd never suspect a fellow goodbeast of any sort of wrongdoing."

"And if I can't?", the otter asked.

"Then I would expect a repeat of recent events…, or worse.", List answered, watching Hastings' shoulders slump at his remark. "How did you end up in your current situation anyway?", the marten asked curiously.

"I don't really know.", the otter admitted. "One moment I was wandering down the road and the next I was chained up in that cart."

At that moment a quarrel came crashing through the window and buried itself into Hastings' chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Hastings jumped out of his chair, alarmed. He looked down at the quarrel sticking out of the chair leg, inches from where his knee was. "We got you surrounded vermin!", a hare-accented voiced shouted from outside. The patrons of the bar murmured nervously to one another as several reached for their weapons. List unsheathed his blade as Hastings hefted the ashen spear shaft he held. "Surrender now or die!", the voice bellowed again. A piebald rat crept cautiously towards the shattered window and peered nervously out.

"There's a bunch of hares inside the wall.", she said, somewhat frightened.

"How many?", asked the old stoat behind bar as he took a crossbow out from behind the counter.

"I don't know, maybe twenty?", the rat answered, shaking with fear.

"Where's the guard?", a red-furred ferret asked, grasping his walking stick tightly. Another arrow flew through the window and embedded itself in a black rat's thigh. He fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

"Throw out your weapons now or die.", the brown-furred hare said loudly, unsheathing a rapier.

List tapped Hastings on the shoulder. "Follow me.", he said, heading towards the stairs to the upper floor. Walking down the door lined hallway, List stopped in front of the one closets to the front of the building. Taking his pouch of lock picks out of his pocket, he removed a key from the pouch and inserted it into the lock. Opening the door, he stepped into the room.

"What are we doing?", Hastings asked as he entered the small room.

"Getting a higher vantage point.", List replied, opening a strongbox bolted to the floor at the foot of the bed. He removed a number of strange looking glass vials and set them next to the window. "When they charge, throw these at them.", the marten said, handing Hastings a round silver vial.

"What is this?", the otter asked.

"Last chance.", the hare said, stepping forwards of his two lines of troops. The stoat barkeep elevated his aim a ways over the red-clad hare and squeezed the crossbow's trigger. The mechanism released, sending a bodkin-tipped quarrel sailing towards the woodlander. The gasped in pain and surprise as the projectile struck him in the throat, killing him instantly. He tumbled to the ground in front of his startled comrades. The woodlanders looked down at their fallen leader and then back up at the tavern.

"Get ready.", List said to the otter.

"Why can't we just negotiate?", Hastings asked.

"Because floppy ears want to kill us.", Floki said, taking a red glass cylinder out of the chest. "Fire heh heh.", the little iridescent dragon said, tossing the object into the air and catching it.

"Don't do that.", List said, annoyed.

"Euliaaa!", the assembled horde of woodlanders shouted, charging towards the tavern. An arrow grazed Hastings' arm as List threw a green vial out the window. It struck one of the charging hares and shattered. The hare screamed in agony as the caustic liquid inside burned through his skin. Hastings was horrified.

"What devilry is this?", he asked, staring at the hare writhing on the ground. List jerked the otter back from the window as an arrow was loosed upwards by a mouse, causing the otter to lose his grip on the silvery vial. It fell in front of the archer and exploded, covering the rodent in a thin coating of ice. The beast gasped in pain and surprise as she collapsed onto the ground, shivering slightly. List's familiar laughed as he chucked the red vial out the window. The flammable missile exploded upon hitting the ground, catching two squirrels and a hedgehog alight.

"Those were alchemist's elements.", List answered as he removed an t-handled push dagger from underneath his pillow. "Take this, they're entering the building.", the marten said.

"Wait wait wait.", Hastings complained.

"Wait for what?", List asked. "Those beasts rushing into the building see you, me, and every beast in this town as evil given a body to walk around in." Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and two hares rushed into the room. One of them, bearing no apparent weapon, tackled List, while the other thrust the tip of his javelin into Hastings' shoulder. Roaring in pain, Hastings eyes turned a frightening shade of red. Grasping the shaft of the spear in his paws, he jerked it from his body. Wrenching the weapon from his attacker's grip, he stabbed the weapon's small head into the hare's neck. The black-pelted woodlander crumbled to floor, dead.

Meanwhile, List placed his paw against the silver-furred hare's face. Fascinated by the marten's sorcerous touch, the beast paused unresisting as List pushed him off of himself. Standing up, the marten conjured up a spectral paw and called his sickle to his grasp. The hare's eyes widened in fear as the spell was broken, too late to prevent the serrated back edge of his opponent's blade from cutting into his throat. He lay on the floor, choking as a steadily expanding red pool formed around him.

"Congratulations on your victory, Hastings.", List said, looking down at the fallen hare.

"I killed him.", the otter said, his eyes returning to their normal color.

"He was trying end your life for no reason other than your perceived species.", List stated bluntly. "You had every right to defend yourself." _Thunk!_ , an arrow buried itself into the wall beneath the window. The two mustelids whipped around to see a grey-furred mouse, little more than a child, nocking another arrow to his short bow. List rose his paw up and blasted the greed-clad rodent against wall behind him. He gasped in pain as he slammed against the hard wooden wall. The mouse attempted to raise his weapon, but another gust of wind pulled his bow from his grasp. His eyes widened in fear as List walked over to him and placed the point of his sickle against his throat.

"Have mercy!", he pleaded desperately, raising his paws in surrender.

"Would you have shown me mercy?", List asked flatly.

"Yes yes yes!", the frightened beast quickly said. The marten looked over at Hastings.

"Think we should kill him?", he asked.

"No!", the otter said loudly. List back down at the quaking mouse.

"Agreed.", he said, flipping the mouse over. He removed the mouse's rope belt and bound his paws behind his back. List then reached down and unstrung the woodlander's bow. The marten bound the mouse's snout shut with the cord. Tossing the short willow stave to Hastings, he jerked the mouse to his footpaws.

"What are we going to do with him?", Hastings asked.

"I don't know. I suppose we could skin him alive.", List suggested, grinning.

"Or maybe we could roast him and eat him." The mouse paled and fainted dead away upon hearing the marten's suggestions. Hastings was appalled.

"You can't possible be serious!", the otter objected.

"I'm not, but he doesn't need to know that.", List replied.

"Then what exactly are we going to do with him?"

"We'll hand him over to the authorities and they'll decided what to do with him.", List answered. He slapped the mouse's face repeatedly until the rodent regain conciseness. "On your paws.", List said, jerking their prisoner to his footpaws. "If anybeast shoots at us, use him as a shield.", the marten told Hastings.

"Here blowpipe and darts.", Floki said, holding up a metal tube and container.

"Thank you.", List said, clipping the large dart quiver to his belt. Picking up his bloody sickle from the floor, he wiped the blade across the mouse's face. "Try anything and die.", he told the shaken beast. He sheathed his sickle and loaded a thin wooden dart into his blowpipe. "Move." The mouse walked unsteadily in front of the two vermin down the hall towards the stairs.

"I have to get out of here wot wot!", a loud hare-accented voice in front of them said urgently. A bloodied white hare in a torn uniform appeared at the top of the steps, loading a quarrel into his crossbow. Seeing the two vermin with their young hostage, he aimed his weapon at the big weasel behind the mouse. Thinking quickly, Hastings threw the willow bow stave he held, striking the hare in the face. The beast shrugged off the light hit, only to hit in the eye by a follow-up throw. Involuntarily, the hare tensed up, accidentally discharging his weapon into the wall. Seizing the opportunity, Hastings charged into the hare. Slamming him into the wall, the otter kicked the hare in the knee. The hare grunted in pain as his leg gave out, sending him to his knees. Seeing his adversary seemingly defeated, Hastings paused. "Ahh!", the otter screamed as the hare pulled a quarrel from his quiver and stabbed him in the thigh. _Zap!_ A dark pulse of energy struck the hare in the head, killing him instantly. Looking up, Hastings saw the strange fox with the eyepatch from the tavern below.

"You okay, friend?", he asked.

"Yes…thanks.", the otter said hesitantly.

"Why is this one still alive?", the warlock asked, gesturing with his bloody knife towards the bound mouse.

"We intend to hand him over to the authorities.", List answered.

"Why?", the fox asked. "It's not like those self-proclaimed goodbeasts would show you or I such courtesy."

"Maybe so.", List replied. "But I'd like to maintain my moral superiority over such beasts." The fox chuckled.

"Carry on then.", he said, stepping aside. Looking the mouse in the eye, he grinned wickedly. "I'll be sure to attended your execution, mouse.", he said. "I hear roasted mouse is delicious." Fueled by sheer terror, the mouse tore loss from List's grip and ran down the stairs. _Fisst!_ A dart struck the fleeing mouse in the neck before he made five steps. Paralyzed by the poison, he fell down the remaining stairs. Hastings stared down at the still form of the mouse.

"You killed him!", Hastings exclaimed.

"I did not.", List said, walking down the stairs. Reaching the fallen mouse, he jerked his head up by his ear. The rodent's terror filled eyes focused on the marten as he lay there, helpless. "See? Still alive.", the marten said to Hastings as he reloaded his blowpipe.

"What was on that dart?", Hastings asked as he picked the fallen mouse up.

"An alchemical approximation of a combination of the venom of the giant scorpions and wasps found around here.", List answered. The marten headed down the remaining steps and into the tavern. Hastings followed, carrying their helpless captive. "Good evening, captain.", List said to an armored stoat with a silver star attached to his red surcoat.

"Good evening, citizen.", the stoat replied. "I see you've captured one of those woodlander scum.", he noted, gesturing towards the mouse with his gore-stained morningstar.

"Want to take him off our paws?", List asked.

"Sure." He gestured to a nearby guard who cut the mouse free of his bindings with her katar.

"If you try to run, I will punch my blade through your spine.", the albino ferretess said threateningly. Sheathing her blade, she took a pair of manacles off her belt and cuffed the mouse's paws behind his back.

"What will happen to him?", Hastings asked, watching his fellow woodlander being lead away.

"There'll be a trial.", the stoat said. "Though there really won't be much to argue, seeing as he was caught in the act of invading the sovereign town of Finis Lake and murdering its citizens."

"And then what?", the otter asked.

"And then the lake will eat well.", the captain chuckled before walking away.

"Huh?", Hastings asked, looking at List.

"The lakes is an ooze of colossal proportions. Like a really big version of the things that tried to eat us after we escaped from the fort.", he answered, yawning. "I'm going to go sleep for what hours remain before morning." He handed Hastings a few silver pieces. "I suggest you go to the desk near there front and get yourself a room." With that List turned and headed up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhhgg.", Hastings groaned as he rose from the bed. "It can't be morning already.", he muttered to himself. The otter pushed the rabbit skin blanket off his body and got to his paws. Reaching over to the little bedside table, he retrieved his sling and stone pouch. _What am I going to do?,_ he thought to himself. Hastings ran his paw over the long scars that extended from his snout to the base of his neck, curtsey of a water monitor attack when he was a pup. "Do I really look that much like a weasel or stoat because of these scars?", he asked himself aloud. Hastings walked over to the door and stepped out into the hallway. Walking past the rows of wooden doors, identical save for the numbers on iron plates tacked onto them at eye level, Hastings made his way down towards the stairs at the end of the hallway. Feeling a dull ache in his leg, he looked down at the wound on his thigh where the hare had stabbed him the night before. _I best have that looked at soon.,_ he thought, grimacing. Walking down to the tavern below, he saw List seated at a table, eating some form of meat. _I suppose I should go see him, considering I know no-one else in this village.,_ the otter thought to himself. "Hello.", he said to List as he got closer.

"Good morning, fellow mustelid.", the marten answered, looking up from his breakfast.

 _Mustelid?,_ Hastings thought, unfamiliar with the term.

"Mind if I sit here?", he asked.

"Not at all.", List replied, his attention returning to his breakfast. Hastings pulled out the chair opposite the marten and sat down.

"Yah!", a voice from above screamed out suddenly. Alarmed, Hastings looked up in time to see a blur of iridescent scales descend on him from the ceiling. The figure landed on Hastings' face, sending him tumbling from his chair.

"Oof.", Hastings grunted as he landed on his back, the wind knocked from his lungs.

"He he he, me make otter fall down again!", Floki chuckled as it sat on Hastings' chest.

"Get off me you scaly menace.", the scarred otter growled threateningly. The creature chuckled and flew back to List's shoulder. "What is up with that thing?", he asked List.

"He, like the rest of his kind, is mischievous bundle of energy.", the marten replied, lifting another piece of meat to his mouth.

"What is that?", Hastings asked, gesturing towards the strip of reddish meat in the marten's paw.

"A strip of salt-cured whistle pig.", List answered, taking a bite of the meat. Noticing the expression on Hastings' face, List added, "It's not like I'm eating some sentient beast. My species is an arboreal and terrestrial omnivore. I'm supposed to consume meat."

"Can I get you some thing?", the female piebald rat from the night before asked walking up to their table.

"Uhhh.", Hastings said, realizing he had no money.

"Order something, I'll pay to feed you once more. I know you've not a copper to your name.", List said. Embarrassed at having to rely on the generosity of a vermin creature, Hastings looked at the rat.

"Bring me a couple pieces of toast and some juice.", he said.

"Alrighty, any thing else?", she asked. Hastings shook his head. "I'll bring that for ya in a minute.", the rodent said, turning and heading to the kitchen.

"So, what about the mouse from last night?", Hastings asked.

"What about him?", List replied.

"What are they going to do to him?"

"Well, from what I read on the message board, the trial starts in about an hour, and is open to the public.", the marten answered.

"What'll happen at said trial?", Hastings asked.

"Here you go.", the waitress said, placing a glass of apple juice and a plate with three pieces of toast and a small cup of jelly in front of him.

"Thank you.", Hastings said. Picking up the butter knife on the plate, he spread some jelly on a piece of toast and began eating. List took another bite of meat before answering the otter's question.

"The court will appoint some lawyer to defend him. You and I might be called as witnesses if we attend."

"For what?", Hastings asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"He shot at us, we are witnesses to his crimes.", the marten answered.

"What kind of trial will it be?", the otter asked.

"Short.", List replied, finishing his breakfast. A horn sounded close by. "Well, that means the proceedings are about to start.", he said as he stood up. "I'm going to go watch, are you planning on coming?"

"No. I don't believe I will.", Hastings replied.

"Alright then, I suppose I'll see you later.", List said, getting out of his chair and walking towards the door.

Hastings walked down the cobblestone streets of Finis Lake. "Hello young weasel, care to see my fine assortment of hats?", a slightly crazed looking stoat said from a shop window.

"No thanks.", the otter said, continuing his aimless wanderings. _Even actual vermin can't tell I'm an otter,_ he thought glumly. _What am I going to do?_ He heard a noise to his left. Looking down the darkened alley way, he saw a cloaked figure, struggling to carry a heavy looking canvas sack. "Hello?", he said to the beast, who turned to face him, its features obscured by a large grey hood. "That looks heavy. Can I help you with that?", he asked as he approached the encumbered beast. The figure cast several furtive glances around itself, before reaching a gloved paw underneath its concealing garment. "Are you alright?", Hastings asked, concerned.

The figure remained silently, casting yet more glances about itself. A feeling of unease began to come over the otter as the figure fixed its gaze on him. Suddenly, the figure launched itself at Hastings. Startled, the otter backpedaled into a small shed attached to one of the buildings creating the alley. "Ahhh!", he screamed as the beast jammed something sharp into his left shoulder. Reflexively, he grabbed his attacker by the shoulders and head-butted him. The figure grunted in pain as it fell back against the wall, its hood falling back in the process. Hastings leaned back against the shed, staring at his attacker.

To his surprise, in was a young male squirrel, with orange colored throat fur. The rodent snarled at Hastings before spitting out a tooth. "Wait…", Hastings began before his sentence was cut off by another slash aimed at his face. The blow narrowly missed the otter's eye as he shrank back against the wall. The squirrel reversed his grip on the blade and stabbed downwards at his enemy's face. Hastings caught the squirrel's arm and with his other paw he grabbed ahold of the strap of the sack the squirrel had slung over his shoulder. The squirrel's face betrayed alarm as the rodent felt himself being lifted off his footpaws and flung out of the alley into the street. The various beasts going about their business jumped back in fright as the barbaric looking squirrel landed on the cobblestones. Bloodied, Hastings stepped out of the alley onto the street. Breathing heavily, the squirrel shot several nasty glares at the crowd of onlookers as he scrambled to his paws. Fixing his murderous glare on Hastings, gave a loud war cry and thrust his dagger at Hastings again. The otter blocked the thrust with his left forearm and made a strong right hook into the squirrel's exposed throat. The squirrel fell to the cobblestones gasping and chocking as Hastings stood there, clutching the squirrel's canvas sack that had come off during the struggle. Suddenly, the squirrel sat up and studded his blade deep into the outside of Hastings' leg. The otter screamed in pain as the squirrel drew his knife down the length of the otter's leg, laying it open like a filleted fish. His eyes misted red again, Hastings rose the heavy sack over head again and continued to rain down blows on his fallen enemy as the angry mob of citizens cheered him on.


	6. Chapter 6

List headed towards the center the jeering crowd of mustelids, rats, and foxes. "Make way, make way.", he said as he pushed the beasts out of his way. As he approached the center, he could see Hastings repeatedly swinging a bloody sack upon a figure lying on the ground. _I best stop him before the guards come.,_ he thought. Creeping up behind his companion, he placed his paw on his shoulder. The otter immediately ceased all action and stood there, staring blankly ahead. "Hastings?", List asked, shaking the taller mustelid into attentiveness.

"Huh?", the otter asked as his senses returned. Looking down at the bloody pulp that had once been the face of a woodlander, he began to feel sick. The gore-stained sack slipped from his nerveless fingers and landed on the cobblestones with a jingle.

"Outta the way! Town guard coming through! Clear space!", a voice moving through the crowd boomed. A grey-furred fox, accompanied by a black rat and a stoat, pushed his through the throng of onlookers. Upon reaching the center, he looked at the injured Hastings and the bloody corpse lying in the street. "What happened here?", the vulpine asked.

Hastings stared at the fox, frozen with fear. Looking at the fox, he spoke. "He attacked me.", he said, his voice shaky.

"You okay?", the fox asked Hastings. The otter looked down at his leg, which had been opened up like a filleted fish. His face blanched as he began to feel a searing pain build up in his leg. List reached into his bag and handed him a small bottle.

"More healing potion.", he explained. The otter nodded, draining the contents of the bottle. He gasped with relief as he felt the wound on his leg mend. List wove his paw and Hastings' kilt was mended and cleansed of blood as well.

"Check him.", the fox ordered the rat. The rodent knelt down to examine the beaten squirrel.

"He's dead, sir.", the rat answered as he stood.

 _Dead?!,_ Hastings thought.

"Then throw him in the lake along with that mouse who was just convicted.", the fox said as he walked off. "You okay to get back to your place of residence?", he asked Hastings. Still in shock at having beaten a fellow woodlander to death, the otter nodded. "Then I best get back to work.", the fox said, turning on his heel and walking away. The rest of the onlookers drifted back to their business and Hastings soon found himself standing alone, save for List.

"What happens now?", he asked the marten.

"Well, I intend to go watch the execution. Your welcome to come with me.", List replied. Glancing at the bloody bag, he motioned for Hastings to hand it to him. The otter did so and List pulled the drawstrings open. "Well, this should solve your current lack of money.", he said, showing Hastings the contents. The sack was filled with silver and copper pieces, with a few gold pieces showing in the pile as well. List handed it back to Hastings.

"What do I do with it?", he asked uncertainly.

"Keep it. The squirrel was a bandit. You killed him so according to the law it is yours now.", List said.

"That's not right!", Hastings said his voice rising slightly.

"Actually the marten is correct.", a voice behind the otter said. Hastings turned to see a ferret guard leaning on his glaive. "The money is yours to spend as you see fit.", the ferret said, before walking back towards his post.

"What should I do with it?", he asked List.

"If you were planning on staying here, you should put it in the bank.", List replied.

"I don't know if I want to stay here, where were you planning on going?", the otter asked.

"I don't know, I am a paw loose beast who wanders about the border regions.", List said chuckling.

"Mind if I tag along? I don't think I can go back to goodbeast society just yet and I don't know any other…uh?"

"Vermin creatures?", List finished.

"Yeah.", Hastings said.

"If your planning on doing that, you should probably arm yourself better. These border regions have a number of 'goodbeast' raiders and bandits threatening them, not to mention those less morally inclined amongst our own kind.", List advised. "And at least acquire some means to carry food, water, and any things you wish to have in your life." He looked at the sack. "You should probable exchange as much of it for gold coins as you can."

"Why?", the otter asked.

"Less volume to carry.", List explained.

 _That makes sense.,_ the otter thought.

"The bank is this way.", List said, turning on his heel and walking in the same direction the guard had earlier. Hastings followed as the marten walked deeper into the town. Eventually, the two came upon a large building with a large sign atop it, depicting a bag full of coins and a trade bar. Beneath it was another wooden sign with the words BANK on it. "This way.", List said, entering through the heavy double doors of the structure. Hastings followed, looking about the unfamiliar room. The was a desk that ran the width of the room halfway across the room. Going from the ceiling to the top of the desk were several metal bars with small windows at intervals along the desk.

"I can help you over here.", a female mink seated behind one of the windows said, gesturing towards Hastings. The otter walked over to the window.

"I'd like to exchange the contents of this bag for….uh?", he began.

"Larger denominations.", List said.

"What he said.", Hastings said to the clerk. The mink chuckled.

"Hand me the bag.", she said, holding her paw behind the window. The otter passed the blood stained bag under the bars. "Why is it soaked in blood?", she asked, reaching her paw underneath the counter.

"I was attacked.", Hastings said quickly.

"The bag was originally in the possession of one of the beasts who invaded last night.", List explained. "You can send for the guards to confirm, if you so desire."

"I believe I will do that.", she said, taking the bag and walking towards a door on the back wall. She knocked on the door and a small window was opened, presumably to identify the beast seeking entry. After a few seconds the window closed and the door opened.

"Now what?", Hastings asked.

"Now we wait.", List said, walking over to the cushioned bench running along the perimeter of the walls. He sat down and removed a book from his bag.

"What's that?", Hastings asked.

"It is known in these parts as a book.", the marten answered, chuckling. The otter rolled his eyes.

"I meant, what is said book about?", he specified.

"It is a traveler's dictionary, translating the common tongue into the Necril language.", List answered.

"The what language?", Hastings asked.

"Necril, the language of the undead."

"What are undead?"

"Reanimated body parts and spirits.", List explained. "Like isitoqs, those flying eyes that I summoned during our escape."

"Those things can speak?", the otter asked, surprised.

"Those, no. There are, however, more intelligent forms." The two turned their heads to the sound of the door behind the bars opening and the mink returned.

"You're in luck.", she said, dusting off her pale blue dress. "I ran into the captain and he confirmed your story. So it shouldn't be too much longer now." With that, she opened the door and disappeared into the opening. After about thirty minutes, the mink returned. "Here you are eighty-one gold pieces, five silver pieces, and eight copper pieces.", she said, placing the sack in front of the window. "And this.", she added, placing a paw-sized stone on the counter as well.

"Thank you.", Hastings said, taking the sack and the rock. "Let's go.", Hastings said as List put his book away and followed the otter out the door. "What is this thing?", he mused as he looked at the stone he held his paw as he walked down the street.

"Let me see and I my be able to answer you question.", List replied. Hastings held the stone out for List to see. "Ahhh.", List said as he waved his paw over the stone.

"What?", the otter asked, curious as to what the marten had discovered.

"It is a tattoo stone.", List said, raising his right arm. Hastings noted the tail of a marten etched on the List's arm. "They're magic.", he explained. "." He gestured to the scaring on his left arm. "This is a rune, it's type allows me to glide, breath water, and assume the form of a gas thrice a day."

"And what's this do?", Hastings questioned.

"Considering it is a wolverine, it would likely allow you strike harder against a particular enemy who injured you.", List answered. The otter continued inspecting the stone. _This could be useful,_ he thought.

"How do I use such a thing?", he asked.

"Hold it in a place on you body where you can feel a pulse.", List said. Hastings looked down at his left arm. He placed the smooth stone on his lower forearm. The otter inhaled sharply as the image of a snarling, bloody wolverine jumped from the stone onto his flesh.

"Wow.", he said as he looked at his arm and the now blank stone. There was now a tattoo of a snarling, black wolverine with blood coating its teeth and claws, extending from his wrist halfway up his forearm. "Now where is the smithy?", he asked List.

"This way.", List said, gesturing down the road a ways. Hastings followed the marten along the cobblestones, past a tailor's shop and a potter's kiln. List turned left, nearly bumping into a rat drinking from a bottle.

"Watch wheres yous a goin.", he slurred, falling flat on his back. The brown-pelted rodent laid there, the contents of his bottle sloshing onto his stained smock. List bounded over the fallen rat with ease, continuing along the pathway. Hastings tiptoed around the sloshed beast, increasing his pace to keep up with List.

"Here we are.", List said, gesturing up to the sign.

"Tyr's Arms.", Hastings read aloud from the sign as he arrived next to List. The two entered the shop, stepping into a large showroom with all manner of weapons hanging on the wall, from swords and daggers to axes and maces. Turning their heads towards the sound of hammering, the two made their way down one of the aisles. Glancing to his right, Hastings noticed a large bardiche resting on the rack. _What monster of a beast could wield this thing?,_ he thought as he grasped the haft of the weapon. He picked up the heavy polearm, noting that it was as heavy as it looked.

"Can I help you?", a voice from behind them said. Turning around, Hastings saw a large, grey-furred cat wearing a leather apron. _I guess that's the smith.,_ the otter thought. "Are you Tyr?", he asked, glancing at the long knife that was hanging from the feline's belt.

"Yes I am. What can I do for you?", Tyr asked in a friendly manner.

"I'm looking to get something to defend myself with.", the otter answered, setting the axe back on the rack.

"Well you've come to the right place then, young one.", Tyr replied, gesturing to the deadly looking implements on the wall.

Looking to his left, he saw a basket-hilted rapier. _I remember dad having one of this.,_ he thought as he grasped the wire wrapped grip in his paw. Lifting the narrow-bladed sword off the rack, he ran his paw along the triangular blade. He made a few experimental thrusts with the blade. _No, not for me,_ he thought as he returned it to the rack. Walking further down, he noticed a short falchion. Grasping the leather bound grip, he lifted the sword into the air and swung a couple of cuts. Shaking his head, he put the weighty sword back in its place. Looking around, the otter noticed several polearms against the wall. Recalling the amount of sparring he had done back at home with quarter staves, he began walking towards the rear of the building.

Suddenly, something landed on the back of his head. Gasping in surprise, he grabbed the nearest weapon, a small blued knife, off the rack and grasped whoever or whatever was on his head. Jerking his ambusher off of him, he rose the blade to strike. He was surprised to find List's familiar in his grasp.

"Ha ha me scare otter.", Floki laughed cheerfully as he nipped Hastings' finger.

"Ow!", the otter exclaimed as released the beast.

"Let's fight!", the small creature said loudly, grabbing ahold of a dirk from the rack. Grasping the long dagger by its rosewood grip, it struggled to lift the knife. Hastings chuckled as he watch the dragon's futile attempt to raise the weapon.

"Okay enough bothering Hastings.", List said as he placed the sai he had been handling back on the rack. Floki returned the dagger to its place on the rack and flew back to List's shoulder. The otter turned his attention back to the rack of weapons. He looked down at the knife in his paw. _I'll probably need a knife of some sort.,_ Hastings thought as he examined the ring-hilted blade. Looking about for its sheath, he saw it in the space where he had grabbed the knife from, between a wavy-edged katar and a bone-gripped sword breaker. Sheathing his new knife, he continued walking towards the rack of polearms. Glancing to his left, he saw an assortment of brass knuckles, gauntlets, and such like fist loads. Pausing, he looked over the assortment. Picking up a set of brass knuckles, he made a couple of overhand cuts and a right hook. _Maybe.,_ he thought as he looked at the other objects on the rack. Noting at pair of leather cestus with blued studs, he set the knuckles down and lifted the gloves.

"Hmmm.", he said as he pulled them over his paws. He made a left uppercut and a bolo punch. "These should do.", he said to himself. Walking further along he noticed a few odd looking items laying amongst the weaponry. "What's this thing?", he asked, picking up what appeared to be a leather and steel harness, terminating in a small, solid ball of blued steel.

"I believe it goes over one's tail and then attaches to their belt.", List said, twirling an bronze- hilted butterfly knife open. Hastings flicked his rudder around and looked at it. He looked back at the harness.

"I shall need to get a more substantial belt if I want to use this.", he said. Slinging the odd weapon over his shoulder, he continued on towards the back. He looked over the varied polearms lining the wall, everything from spears and lances to more unusual looking implements. Hastings walked along the back wall until something caught his eye. Between a straight-bladed ranseur and a barbed harpoon stood what appeared to be a metal quarterstaff. Lifting the hefty object, he twirled it around and made a thrust with it. He grinned as he assumed a familiar high octave parry. "I'd say I'm armed well enough now.", Hastings said.

"Good.", List said, setting the lucerne hammer in his paw back on the rack. The two made their way back to the front of the building where Tyr was standing.

"May I ask what kind of wood you used to make this?", Hastings asked the wildcat.

"Lignum vitae, one of the strongest woods there is.", Tyr answered.

"How much you want for it?", he asked, running his paw along the rectangular shaft of the weapon, up to the thirteen rectangular studs that crowned each end of the staff. "Hmmm, eleven gold pieces."

"How about nine?", the otter countered.

"I'll do ten.", Tyr replied.

"Okay, and these?", Hastings asked, holding out the other weapons.

"One for the knife, one for the tail mace, and five for the pair of cestus.", Tyr answered. Hastings reached into the bag and removed a paw full of coins. Counting out seventeen pieces of gold, he handed Tyr his payment and poured the remainder back into the bag. "Pleasure doing business with you.", said as the two turned and walked towards the door.

"Now where do you suppose I could find clothes and bags?", Hastings asked as he slung the weight over his shoulder.

"Anticlea's tailor shop is a few streets over.", List replied. The two walked down the street, side stepping a fox kit playing a harp alongside a stall selling books.

"Hello my fine gentlebeasts.", a black rat said as he stepped out of an alleyway. "Can I interest either of you in one of these fine pieces of jewelry?", he asked, gesturing to the bracelets, rings, and necklaces that festooned his body. List looked over the rodent and his wares.

"Those are all brass and nickel.", the marten stated. The rat scowled. He took a step forwards, raising his cane, at which point List drew his push dagger from the back of his belt. The charlatan's eyes widened as the marten placed the serrated edge of the knife against his throat. He dropped the heavy stick in his paw and backed away, his paws held up in surrender. "I'd leave if I were you.", List said. The rat retreated back into the alleyway and disappeared from sight. The marten sheathed his dagger and turned back to Hastings. "Let's continue on our way.", he said. The otter nodded and lowered his staff. The two beast continued down the street, turning left at an intersection. Hastings warily checked his surroundings.

"Is this place always so crowded?", he asked List.

"On a nice sunny day like this, yes it is.", the marten answered. List stepped to the side to allow a young grey rat running along the side of the street to pass.

"Hey.", Hastings said as a few nut shells landed on his head. He looked up to see the dragon cartwheeling through the air above them. "So how old are you?", he asked the marten.

"Sixteen seasons.", List answered. "And you?", he asked.

"The same.", Hastings replied. The two paused at an intersection to allow marmot pulling a cartload of wood across the street. "Why is the marmot pulling that weasel's cart?", the otter asked his companion.

"Marmots are used as beasts of burden in these parts.", List answered.

"So it's a slave?", Hastings asked, somewhat confused.

"No, it is a domesticated animal.", the marten replied. "It is not self-aware, its only thoughts are of eating, sleeping, and searching for members of it species of the opposing gender." He turned right, stopping to allow an older-looking rat slowly walking along the street to pass.

"Thank you, young one.", the venerable-looking grey beast said as he plodded along, supporting himself with thick staff.

"Okay move along relic.", Hastings said impatiently. The old rat scowled, waving his paw in the otter's direction. Hastings gasped in pain as the metal staff in his paw suddenly glowed red hot. Reflexively, he let go of his weapon, sending it clattering to the ground. Before Hastings could react, the rat struck him across the face with staff. The otter snarled, raising his fist to retaliate. The rat waved his paw at Hastings again. The otter gasped as he felt his energy leave and his body began to fell slower and older. The rat quickly swept his paws out from under him with his staff. The otter groaned as he hit the cobble stones. He tried to get back up, but his body felt slower than normal. Looking up he saw the rat raising his staff to strike again, only for it to be pulled from his grasp by a gust of wind. List caught the rat's staff as it was blown towards him.

"What's the meaning of this List?", the rat asked as he turned to face the marten.

"Sorry Brom, I can't let you beat him senseless. We'll both be heading out of town shortly and I need him able to walk.", List said as he handed the rat back his staff.

"About that, the writing suggest weal in the future, for you and your companions.", Brom said, looking down at the fallen Hastings. The otter looked down at his chest, alarmed to see that his fur had turned grey. "If you ever want a rematch, weasel, just ask for the oracle of Finis Lake.", the rat said before slowly plodding away.

"That was foolish and unnecessary.", List said as he struggled to pull the much heavier Hastings to his paws.

"What did he just do to me?", Hastings asked as he leaned on the marten for support.

"I'll explain in a second. Head towards that bench.", the marten replied, pointing to a bench alongside the street. With effort, Hastings took a small step forwards, then another. After a few more labored steps, Hastings sighed with relief as he sat on the hard wooden bench. "Now, to answer your question", List began as a spectral paw lifted the otter's new weapon off the street and carried it over to him. "That beast was what is known as an oracle. One who has been both blessed and cursed with magic from some mystical force. What he did to you was inflict upon you the negative aspects of his curses. You should be back to normal in a few minutes."

"May I ask what that means?", Hastings asked.

"It means you, like him, have grown older at an unnatural rate, as well as having your body wracked by magical forces that diminish your strength and mobility." The marten said as he produced a pipe in his paw and held it to his lips, smoke slowly puffing from the ebony bowl. After sitting in silence for a minute, Hastings spoke again.

"So when did you learn to do…magic?", he asked. List inhaled some of the smoke from his pipe and blew a ring of the pleasant-smelling vapors before answering.

"I didn't really learn to use magic per say. I just sort of do it."

"How old were you when you first learned you could do it?"

"Six.", List answered.

"What can you do with it?", the otter asked curiously.

"Various things. From minor telekinesis to conjuring monsters.", List replied. He unsheathed his dagger and levitated it up to eye level. "I assume that where you're from, magic is considered a bunch of superstitious hokum, to be believed in only by uneducated vermin such as my self.", the marten said, chuckling quietly.

"Well…yeah.", Hastings replied quietly. "There's a sword in a place called Redwall Abbey that's believed by some to be magical.", he added. "Is it possible for weapons to have magic?"

"Yes, as well as many other inanimate objects.", List answered, holding up his paws. "This ring here…", he began, pointing to the onyx band on his left ring finger, "let's me become invisible for short length of time. And this one….", he continued, gesturing to the gold and sliver woven ring on his right paw, "will send bolts of lightning through somebeast who attacks me."

"How'd you get ahold of things like that?", his otter companion asked, listening intently.

"I've collected a small number of magical knickknacks and such over the cycles of seasons I've lived through, like these gloves.", he said, holding his paws out, palms up. Suddenly, a small sack of tan leather materialized in his right paw and a bottle, forged from brass, appeared in his left paw.

"Wow.", Hastings said, staring at the objects that the marten had conjured from thin air. He reached out his paw to touch the brazen bottle, only to sharply draw it back. "Why is so hot?", he asked, startled by the vessel's temperature.

"Because, once per day when you unstopper it, it spews out burning smoke for about fifteen feet all around.", List answered. "And I can pull some form of beast out of this here sack twice a day.", he said as the objects in his paws disappeared.

"So those gloves let you conjure up magical things?", Hastings asked.

"No, I simply store them in the gloves.", List answered. "By the way, your fur is returning to its normal color. You could probably try standing up now."

"I believe your right.", Hastings said, looking down at the now brown fur on his arms. Leaning on his staff, he rose to his paws.

"To the tailor shop then.", the marten said, standing up from the bench.

"What going on?", Floki asked as he swooped down, clutching the bloody remains of a small lizard in his hands.

"Shopping.", List answered, holding his paw out. Floki stuffed the rest of his snack into his mouth and landed on the marten's paw.

The three of them continued along busy street towards the tailor's shop. "So what are your plans, aside from following me about?", List asked his companion.

"I really don't know.", Hastings admitted.

"Can I interest either of you in some fine keif or perhaps a little blood sap?", a black ferret called to them as they passed by a booth with a sign depicting mulit-colored olive branch.

"No.", List answered as they walked past.

"What was he trying to sell us?", Hastings asked, curious.

"Keif is a narcotic derived from the milk of a particular desert cactus that, when consumed will temporarily boost one's strength, though it will weaken their constitution as well.", the marten answered. "And blood sap is from a vine native to swamps that will increase the user's strength and agility at the cost of a weakened immune system."

Floki yawned. "Are we there yet?", he asked as he conjured up a small mote of darkness and began tossing it up in the air

"As a matter of fact, we are.", List replied, gesturing to the sign hanging from the door on their right.

"Anticlea's Apparel.", Hastings read aloud, looking up at carved hat and shirt. He opened the red painted door, causing a small bell hanging just above the door to ring.

"I'll be with you in a minute!", a feminine voice called from behind the racks of garments. Rounding the corner of a rack of cloaks, a golden pearl-pelted mink stepped into view. "Good day gentlebeasts, what may I do for your this fine day?", she asked, straightening the heavily embroidered blouse she wore.

"I would like to purchase a belt and a travel bag of some sort.", Hastings answered.

"Then you've come to the right place young one. I've many fine garments for any and all occasions.", Anticlea said cheerfully, waving her paw in the direction of the clothing racks. "Belts are towards the rear of the store and the bags and such are next to them."

"Thank you, ma'am.", Hastings said, walking towards the rear of the store. As he walked down the aisle, he noticed a section of heavy looking coats. Curious, he picked one up looking at it more closely. "What's this?", he asked List.

"Gambeson.", the marten answered as he scratched Floki's head. Noticing his companion's confused expression, he elaborated. "A garment of heavy cloth, often used for armor."

"This is used for armor?", Hastings asked skeptically. "How?"

"Try cutting through one."

"Hmm. If I put it on and you cut at me with that sickle of yours, would it protect me?", he asked.

"Against a cut, likely yes. A thrust maybe, though if this had a more acute point on it the probability of you being injured would increase.", List said as he unsheathed his blade. "You sure you trust a vermin creature to do this and not harm you?", he added in a somewhat teasing tone.

"I figure if you really wanted to do me any harm, you've had plenty of opportunities to do so already.", Hastings said as he put the heavy coat on. "Alright.", he said, "Hit me." List rose his blade up and swung a diagonal slash across the otter's shoulder, following up with a horizontal backhanded cut across his belly.

"It worked!", Hastings exclaimed, grinning as he ran his paw across the areas where the sickle had struck. "Now to find a belt.", he added, glancing at the weighted harness he still carried over his shoulder. The two continued towards the back, with List dodging a beret tossed by Floki who had fluttering about overhead since they'd entered the store.

"Raarh!", the dragon bellowed happily as he folded his wings and dove towards Hastings, conjuring four spinning motes of darkness as he did so. Hastings gasped in surprise as the room around him suddenly became dark and Floki landed on his head. "Hey!", Floki squawked in protest as List snatched him of his perch and settled the little dragon on his shoulder.

"Why did the room suddenly get darker?", Hastings asked as the light returned.

"He can cast spells like me.", List replied.

"Is magic and mysticism really so common here? I've been here for a day or so and already I've seen monsters and three beasts who can perform real magic."

"Yes.", the marten said as he conjured a spectral paw and directed it to put the fallen beret back on the rack. "Here we are.", he said, gesturing to the section up ahead.

"What other things do you think I'd need?", the otter asked.

"Water skin, purse, maybe a blanket, perhaps a separate bag or container to carry foodstuffs.", List answered.

"What do you carry with you?", Hastings asked.

"Here I'll show you.", List said as he took his pack off his shoulder. "Bag of Holding, a magic sack that will hold up to two hundred pounds or twenty cubic feet of stuff. I carry various alchemical items I've created in it, like those vials we tossed at those invading woodlanders." He returned the sack to his bag and pulled out a small metal box. "This is the kit I use to create said alchemical items. This a pack of dried meat, and this is that dictionary you've seen me reading.", he finished as he returned the contents to his pack.

"Okay then.", Hastings said as reached out and took a drab colored knapsack off of the rack. They continued down the aisle. Reaching the rear wall of the store, the otter looked over the various belts hanging on the wall up to the ceiling. After looking for a couple of minutes, he settled on a broad band of black dyed leather with a simple buckle of blued steel. After undoing the cord around his kilt, he fastened the belt around his waist. Picking the tail mace he had purchased earlier up, he slid the leather harness over his rudder and attacked the ends of the straps to his new belt. Hastings grinned as he swung his now metal-tipped tail around to the side. Noting the generous-sized pouch already affixed to the leather band, he transferred his remaining coins to it. Picking up his knife, he prepared to strap it to his belt before noticing the odd straps attached to the sheath. "Hmm.", he mused as he placed it against his left forearm. _I suppose this is where the sheath was intended to be strapped,_ he thought as he buckled it to his arm. After it was attached, he gave his arm a few experimental shakes. Once he was satisfied the blade would stay, he picked a medium-sized leather pouch. "You think this would do for carrying dried fish, fruits, and such?", he asked List.

"Yes I'd say it would.", the marten replied after looked the pouch over a bit. "Here's a blanket."

"Thanks.", Hastings replied as he stuck the folded cloth into the knapsack. "I believe that's all I need.", he said as he tossed a good-sized waterskin into the bag. The two walked over to the small desk beside the door where Anticlea was putting a few silver coins into a lockbox.

"Ready to pay?", she asked, smiling.

"Yes.", the otter replied.

"Alright, open the bag please.", she asked.

Hastings did so, taking the contents out of the bag and placing them on the counter. "I also intend to purchase the belt and coat.", he said, gesturing to what he was wearing.

"That will be ten gold pieces and one silver piece.", Anticlea said. Hastings fished the requested amount out of his new belt pouch and handed it to the mink.

"Pleasure doing business with you, come again soon.", she said as the two turned and walked out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Hastings adjusted the straps of his backpack as he walked with List down the cobblestone path through the forest. "So are there any strange monstrosities that we should be concerned about?", he asked, remembering their previous encounters with oozes after escaping from the woodlanders' fort.

"There have been numerous sightings of reanimated skeletons in recent weeks around this area.", List answered.

"Reanimated skeletons?", Hastings repeated nervously.

"Don't worry, if you see some just bash them a couple of times with that staff of yours.", his companion replied in a confidant tone.

"How and why would there be reanimated skeletons around here?"

"I don't why they are here. My guess is some local necromancer lost control of his creations for whatever reason.", List answered.

"Local what?", Hastings asked.

"Necromancer, a spell caster who specializes in necromancy, which is magic that pertains to death and undead."

"Is that what you do when you create those flying eyes?"

"No, what I did then is called conjuration, like this.", List replied, creating a ball of fire in his paw. "This spell is called elemental sample."

"Skeletons! Squirrel! Mole!", Floki shrieked as he descended from the canopy.

"I can sense them.", List said, unsheathing his sickle. "They are approaching from around the bend."

Hastings gulped as he held is staff at the ready. "How many?", he asked, the fear evident in his voice.

"Four skeletons.", List answered as he stepped off the road and concealed himself behind a bush. Hastings followed suit and ducked behind a tree. Breathing heavily, the otter nervously glanced around the tree truck, inhaling sharply at what he saw. Lumbering down the road where four skeletons, each clad in the tattered remains of clothing, their fleshless paws grasping the hafts of their weapons.

"Heh heh.", Floki chuckled as he leapt from his hiding and flew down, landing in front of the undead horrors. Upon seeing the little dragon, the skeletons surged forwards, the weapons raised. Floki chuckled, jumping into the air and flying back towards List and Hastings. As he passed by the marten's hiding place, List stuck his sickle out of the bush and caught the leg of the lead skeleton, sending it tumbling to the ground. Calling his fallen enemy's hammer to his paw, List parried a thrust from a wooden stake and struck his attacker's skull. The skeleton fell to the cobblestones as the marten whirled around and sent the hammer crushing through its former owner's skull.

Meanwhile, Hastings was embroiled in his own struggle. He blocked a strike from a pickaxe handle with his staff, whilst simultaneously whipping his weighted tail around to the side. The blow connected just above the skeleton's hips, smashing the undead rat in two. The remaining skeleton swung a fishing net over its head, catching the end of the otter's staff. Hastings jerked the head of his weapon back, tearing the tangled mess of twine from his opponent's grasp, before poleaxing it in the forehead.

The grey-pelted squirrel watched silently from the tree tops as the last skeleton was destroyed by the two vermin. "Smokey, the scum are still alive, what say we remedy that?", he asked, looking down at his mole comrade. The mole grinned wickedly.

"Oi think that be good idea, Greybrush. Then we go back to the party.", he said as he drew a small glass vial from his belt and cocked his arm back. He flung the fragile missile, sending it sailing onto the cobblestones in front of the vermin.

"Down!", List shouted as he detected a small object flying towards them. He and FLoki dove into the bushes as Hastings looked about, confused. Suddenly, there a flash of flame, accompanied by a thick cloud of smoke.

"Huh?", the otter said aloud as the smoke obscured his vision. Another flash appeared, causing him to duck.

"Over here!", he heard List's voice shout loudly. Hastings swiftly ran in the direction of the marten's voice.

"Ahh!", he screamed as something sharp stabbed into the bottom of his footpaws as he ran across the road.

"Come on!", List shouted as he appeared from the smoke and grabbed Hastings by the arm. The marten lead the hobbling otter away from the road, taking cover from the bombardment in a small hollow in the roots of large oak tree. Hastings covered his head with his paws as another blast occurred just in front of the hollow's entrance, covering the ground with jagged spikes of glass. The two stayed there as the blasts continued for another few seconds.

"What was that?!", Hastings asked loudly.

"Quiet.", List whispered as he drew his sickle. Looking up, he pointed to a large elm behind their hiding place. "There is a squirrel in that tree that appears to getting ready to throw something at us, from the way it sounds likely a sling stone or weighted cord." Hastings gave a quiet growl as he ready his weapon to counter the oncoming threat.

"Yahhh!", a loud voiced screamed from the treetops as something flew out of the branches towards Hastings. Seeing a small blurred shape, the otter thrust his staff out in an attempt deflect the perceived attack. A knotted length of rope suddenly wrapped around the end of his weapon as the unseen attacker began pulling back. Hastings gave a low growl as his eyes misted over red as jerked his staff back hard.

Greybrush gasped as he felt himself being yanked from the tree, the cobblestone road rushing to meet him as his paws flailed about uselessly. He landed hard on his chest, the impact driving the wind from his lungs. Seeing the large weasel approaching him, he struggled painfully to his footpaws as he curled his right paw into a fist. Grunting in pain, he swung a right cross aimed at the vermin's ribs. The weasel parried the strike with his staff whilst whipping his long, thick tail around to the side. The squirrel screamed in agony as the metal weight on the end of the vermin's tail struck his left knee, creating a horrible cracking sound as it connected. The damaged leg gave out as the haft of the stave was swung upwards, striking him underneath the chin and sending the injured squirrel backwards onto the road.

Smokey gasped in shock as he watched the big weasel standing over the still form of his friend. He reached into the two pouches at his sides, fishing about frantically for another bomb. Looking back up, he saw the marten staring intently at his hiding place. Gulping audibly, Smokey pulled two bottles from his belt. Pulling the corks free with his teeth, he shook the two preserved animals from their containers. "Save us moi allies.", he breathed out as the beasts quickly grew to full size and dashed towards the vermin.

"Incoming.", List said as he saw a giant centipede and a beetle glowing with a fiery hue approaching them quickly.

"He he he.", Floki giggled as he landed on List's shoulder. Waving his clawed hand, he gave a sharp toothed grin as pit opened up underneath the centipede. The conjured arthropod struggled fiercely as several skeletal hands reached out of the hole to claw and grab it.

Meanwhile, List conjured a bloody skeleton beside him and directed it to attack the fire beetle that was clumsily flying towards them. The skeleton advanced forwards, covering itself with its shield. The glowing insect darted forwards, jaws agape. The skeleton swung its broken scimitar upwards. The fire beetle attempted to dodge, but its opponent's blade caught the top of its carapace, slicing off its wings along with part of its back. The insect fell to the ground, its glowing innards sloshing out of its body onto the road.

Smokey began shuddering in terror as he watched the skeletal hands of the hungry grave tear the monstrous centipede in half, the beast's guts spewing out from its severed ends. _One last trick,_ he thought as he unscrewed the cap of his flask. Gulping down the contents, he grit his teeth as the mutagen took its effects. His muscles grew and expanded while his intelligence began slipping away. Unsheathing the carving knife from his belt, he took a deep breath, stepped out from behind the tree, and charged, howling a war cry.

Hastings turned his head in the direction of the loud yelling. Seeing a crazed, knife waving mole, he lowered the end of his staff and, swinging it like a golf club, he struck the little beast in the chest, sending it sailing into an oak tree.

Smokey gasped in agony as he crashed into the unyielding tree truck, his knife flying from his paw upon impact. He couldn't feel his body from the waist down, though he could certainly feel his shattered ribcage stabbing into his lungs and out of his chest. His futile breaths became quicker as he looked down at the numerous bone spikes jutting out of his torso, blood bubbling out quickly. He feebly pressed his paws against the wounds, ignoring the agonizing feeling as he tried in vain to staunch the blood that now flowed down his ruined body like streams. After a few more excruciating moments, he passed out, never to reawaken.

The red mist cleared from Hastings' vision as he leaned on his staff. He took several deep breaths, fatigued from his excretions.

"You okay?", List asked, placing his paw on his shoulder.

"Yes.", Hastings answered, still breathing heavily. "Is he…"

"Dead?", List finished.

"Yes.", the otter said.

List walked over to the still form of the mole. "Judging by the way pieces of his ribcage are sticking out of him, I'd say he was dead." Seeing the expression on Hastings face, he added, "Don't tell your upset that you had to defend yourself from some bomb wielding scum."

"Ugh.", a voice moaned behind them. The two whirled around the see the squirrel stir slightly. List snatched the squirrel's rope from the ground and swiftly bound his paws together.

"Over to that tree.", he said, gesturing to a large tree with low branches. Hastings lifted the bushy-tailed rodent over his shoulder and carried him over to the hickory tree List had indicated. The marten scurried up the tree quickly, climbing out onto the strongest branch. "Toss me the end of the rope.", he said to Hastings. The otter set the squirrel down and threw the knotted end of the squirrel's rope up to him. List wrapped the end of the rope around the branch once, then pulled it taunt. "Mind standing him up straight?", he asked. Hastings straighten the unconscious squirrel's limp form, holding his arms up over his head. "Thanks.", List said as he tied off the end of the rope, leaving the now groggy rodent balancing precariously on his unbroken leg.

"Uhhh my leg.", Greybrush groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw upon opening his eyes was a marten with a sickle pointed at him. "Die vermin!", he shouted angrily, kicking with his good leg. List easily caught the blow, securing the squirrel's ankle and placing the saw-edged part of his blade across his shin bone. "Ahhhhh!", he screamed as he was now forced to put his weight on his broken limb. List released the squirrel's leg, electing a sigh of relief from the rodent. The marten fixed his gaze on the unusual piece of jewelry adorning the squirrel's neck.

"Where did you get this?", he asked, pulling the olive wood disc over the squirrel's head.

"Go boil your head scum!", the squirrel shouted back. List stared quietly at squirrel, his expression unreadable. Suddenly and inexplicably the squirrel's head jerked back, an anguished howl of pain tearing from his lips. List walked away from the squirrel, motioning for Hastings to come closer.

"This is a holy symbol from a sect of healers from this area.", he said, showing the symbol to the otter. "Now I read his mind…"

"You can do that?", Hastings interrupted.

"Yes, now Greybrush here…", he said, pointing at the squirrel, who now wore a startled expression, "…is part of group of woodlander bandits who attacked this local sect."

"Why'd they attack?", Hastings asked.

"Since when do bandits need a reason to cause trouble?", List answered, turning his attention back to Greybrush. "Now we need to decide what to do with him."

"What would happen if we took him back to the town?"

"They'd feed him to the lake. It'd be far simpler to just cut his throat right now.", the marten replied lifting his blade to the woodlander's throat.

"Are you sure there is a need for that?", Hastings asked. Suddenly, the otter cried out in pain as he fell forwards, an arrow protruding from his lower back.

"Hastings!", List said loudly, the concern evident in his voice. He looked up to see a skeleton with a bow in its paw, in the process on knocking another arrow to the string. Pulling his bag of holding from his pack, he swiftly drew a green flask of alchemist's acid and flung it at the skeletal archer. The glass container shattered upon impact, sending the caustic liquid splattering over its skull. The skeleton collapsed as the acid ate away at its old, decrepit bones.

"Ha ha ha!", Greybrush laughed cruelly as he looked at Hastings. "Got what you deserved vermin! Ha ha ahhhh!" The squirrel screamed loudly as List stabbed him in the groin with his sickle.

"Time to go.", List said as he snapped the shaft off the arrow in Hastings back.

"What are we going to do about him?", the otter asked, looking at the squirrel.

"We leave him for them to deal with.", List replied, nodding his head in the direction of several skeletons emerging from the underbrush. "He should provide a useful distraction.", he added, earning a hateful glare from Greybrush. Throwing the heavier mustelid's arm over his shoulder, he helped him limp away from the approaching undead, who fortunately for them, seemed more interested in the bound squirrel. List and Hastings slowly fled the scene as Greybush's screams echoed through the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for letting me stay awhile wot wot.", the fat hare said, rubbing the bandaged stump where his right paw was up until a few hours ago.

"Always happy to help a fellow goodbeast, Major Haig.", the otter replied, gulping down a tankard of ale. "I'm sorry to hear about the destruction of your fort."

"Those vermin scum just crept out of the woods and blew down the gate with some of that stuff I've seen that mole use. Us brave goodbeasts fought hard, but eventually their numbers and scummy vermin tactics wore us down wot wot."

"I suppose we should be grateful that this place is no longer blighted with vermin, shouldn't we Major.", Skipper Alem said, standing up.

"Shame I wasn't around to see it happen wot wot. I'd love to get some measure of revenge on those scum."

The otter grinned maliciously. "I believe I can help you with that.", he said, motioning for the hare to stand up. The major did so, following the otter out of the damaged dining hall they'd been sitting in. Walking through a hallway, the major turned his head left and right as he watched more goodbeasts ransack the living quarters for any valuables that they may have missed. Stopping at a door that was splattered red with blood, the otter lifted the bar off its holder and set it aside. Pulling the door open, the two beasts stepped into the darkened room. "Hand me that lamp, please.", Alem said, gesturing towards the oil lamp burning out in the hall. Grabbing the vessel with his remaining paw, the major passed it off to Alem. The hare grinned evilly as the room lit up, revealing its occupant.

"I believe are right, you can help me get some revenge.", he chuckled wickedly, staring at the bound vixen huddled miserably in the corner.

"I'll give you two some privacy.", Alem said, turning to leave. The vixen sobbed at his statement, shivering in fear as the hare reached down and unbuckled his belt.

Hastings breath had grown ragged as he limped down the road, supported by List. "Do you have any more of that healing potion?", he asked, his voice sounding weaker than usual.

"No.", List replied. "Just keep moving, hopefully that vixen I saw in the squirrel's thoughts can help us."

"What vixen?", Hastings asked, gritting his teeth in agony as he took another step.

"Some fox that the 'goodbeasts' have captured."

"Why would they keep her?", Hastings asked.

"Amusement.", List answered, looking up at Floki. "Fly ahead and inform the vixen that if she can heal Hastings, we may be able to save her." The tiny dragon nodded and quickly flew off in the direction of the healer's settlement.

Haig stood up, panting heavily. "You were quite fun, little vixen.", he gasped out, patting the young fox on the head. The vixen gave another sob, muffled by the gauze bandages that had been bound around her muzzle. She curled up on the cold floor, her brush covering her unclad body, as the hare ran his paw along the black-and-grey cross on her back. She shivered at his touch, tears running down her cheeks as curled her tail more tightly around herself.

Floki grinned happily as he looped through the air, the wind blowing against his iridescent scales. He dove towards the ground, his flight twisting into a corkscrew as the treetops rushed to meet him. A foot from the canopy, he suddenly opened his wings and straightened out, his claws snatching a few needles from the top of an evergreen as he gained altitude once again. Noticing a spire capped with the image List had shown him raising from the sea of green like an island, he turned towards it.

Hastings gasped in pain as List leaned him against a thick tree. "I'm going to take off your coat.", List said as he pulled the otter's backpack from his shoulders. Hastings undid the front of his gambeson, gritting his teeth as List pulled the heavy garment off him. The marten looked down at the broken shaft sticking out of the otter's back.

"How bad is it?", Hastings asked, his voice pained. List bent down and sniffed the wound, grimacing as he smelled bile.

"Not good, we need to get you to the healer's commune and hope the vixen can heal you."

Floki landed on the top of the spire, slowly creeping down the rough wood as he warily looked at the woodlanders surrounding the building. _There's the fat hare from the fort,_ he thought, seeing Major Haig stepping out of a building. Looking down at his clawed forelimb, he grinned as his colorful body began disappearing from view. Noticing that the door had been left ajar by the major, he let go of the side of the building and fell towards the ground. Floki snapped his wings open and darted forwards, silently dodging around a hedgehog's spiky head as he entered the building. Sniffing the air, he detected the scent of a young vixen and silently flew down the hall. The scent grew stronger as he passed by the identical doors lining the rough wooden corridor. Stopping before one barred by a wooden board, he stopped. Sniffing the simple wooden door, he grinned. _Vixen in here,_ he thought, grasping the board with his hands. Grunting, he managed to lift the stout pine board off the rack nailed to the wall and quietly set it down. Silently nudging the door open, he stepped through the crack.

The vixen opened her eyes, gasping in fear as she heard the door open. She huddled further into the corner as light entered the darkened room, her breath quickening as the hinges creaked. She stared at the small slice of light piercing the darkness, waiting for another of the bandits to enter. Suddenly, a tiny dragon appeared in front of her. She gave a muffled gasp in surprise as the little iridescent creature turned to the door and lifted the bar back in place with a ghostly hand as it silently closed the door. She gulped audibly as the beast turned its attention to her. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, the vixen blushing as she notice where the dragon's gaze appeared to be fixed.

 _Hi, my name is Floki,_ she heard suddenly.

 _Did it just speak?,_ she thought.

 _Yes, telepathically,_ she heard. _Want us to help you escape?_

 _Yes, please!,_ she mentally screamed.

 _Okay need you to heal hurt otter that should be coming out of the forest that way,_ Floki said, gesturing to the forest edge behind him.

"How much further?", Hastings gasped out as he limped forwards, supported by List.

"We should be in sight of the place momentarily.", the marten replied. "Behind the tree.", he whispered, carrying the otter towards a large oak tree. Setting the otter down against the thick truck, he unsheathed his sickle. List gestured for Hastings to be quiet as he held his blade at the ready. The otter's ears snapped forwards as he heard the sound of footsteps coming around the bend. His breath caught in his throat as an otter, no older that he, rounded the bend. List took a step back, snapping a twig beneath his footpaw.

"Who's there?", the woodlander said, pointing his javelin towards the tree the two were hiding behind. List gripped his sickle tighter as he crept silently around the thick tree as the otter walked around the tree to where Hastings sat. "What are you doing here scum?", he asked the injured beast, jabbing him with the fire-hardened point of his spear. Hastings groaned in response. "Answer me or I'll…", he started as List placed his paw over his face. The two beasts stood there as List stared intently at the otter's head. Both otters gasped as List drew his blade across the woodlander's throat. The beast fell to the ground, blood flowing from his slashed neck.

"Let's keep moving.", List said, flicking the blood from his blade.

 _There,_ Floki said, pointing excitedly to the two mustelids as they stumbled into view.

 _Tell them to get closer,_ Krynn said.

 _Can you channel or do you need to touch him?,_ the little dragon asked.

 _I can channel,_ Krynn answered.

 _List, drag the big weasel within thirty feet of the boarded up window._

 _Okay,_ List answered, grunting as he helped Hastings to his paws. "We need to get closer.", he said, turning to face the otter. Hastings nodded weakly as they trudged forwards. The otter grit his teeth as every movement sent jolts of pain coursing through his body. "Just a few more feet.", List said.

"Okay.", Hastings said weakly, taking another agonizing step towards the building and then another. Suddenly the otter gasped as he felt the pain in his torso recede and the warmth return to his face. Placing his paw where the wound had been, he felt neither pain nor injury. "I'm better!", he exclaimed, a little louder than he had intended.

"Quiet.", List said harshly, grabbing Hastings and leading him back towards the tree line as he sensed a number of beasts coming around the corner of the building.

"Did you see that?", a red furred squirrel said, gesturing towards the rustling of a bush.

"See what?", his hedgehog companion replied, resting his heavy club on his shoulder.

"I thought I said somebeast darting into woods.", the squirrel replied.

"Then let's go check it out, Wakka.", a grey-pelted squirrel said, pulling his baton from his belt. The three woodlanders advanced towards the tree line, their weapons drawn.

"What are we going to do?", Hastings asked List as the two silently, but swiftly retreated from the advancing woodlanders.

"Find a spot to ambush them.", List replied, flexing his fingers around the hilt of his sickle. "That tree should do. I'll hide behind it and attack them from the rear while they are focused on you."

"Focused on me?", Hastings asked.

"Yes, you're bigger and stronger.", List replied, ducking behind a nearby tree.

"There's the vermin!", Wakka shouted, pointing at the big weasel on the road with his dagger.

"Let's get 'em!", the hedgehog shouted excitedly, tapping his heavy club against his paw. Wakka charged forwards, tossing his knife from his left paw to his right. Shifting his weapon into an icepick grip, he stabbed at the large weasel's head. With almost contemptuous ease, the weasel's staff struck his forearm, causing him to drop his knife. Inhaling sharply, the squirrel stumbled past the weasel. Wakka's eye's widened as a marten appeared in front of him. The marten made a horizontal slash with his blade, slicing into his throat. Howling with anger at the death of his comrade, the hedgehog swung a heavy overhead blow with the piece of timber in his paws.

"Grrr.", Hastings growled as he blocked the strike with the haft of his weapon. Seeing an opening, he butt stroked the spikedog in the chest, knocking him over. The grey squirrel's expression betrayed surprise and fear as Hastings leapt over the fallen hedgehog.

"Ahh!", the squirrel yelled as he parried an overhead bow from the weasel's polearm, retreated a few paces as he did so. Hastings pressed his attack, driving the squirrel back further. Turning his head as he parried a chop to his shoulder, the otter noticed movement from the fallen hedgehog. A slap to the head from his weighted rudder seemed to dissuade any further action from the spikey beast.

"Ouch!", Hastings barked as the squirrel slapped him on the shin. He rose his staff to respond, only to receive a jab to his chest. Ramming the haft of his weapon into the squirrel's guard pushed him back. The squirrel deflected the following thrust, jabbing Hastings in the stomach. Snarling, Hastings swung the butt of his staff at the squirrel's head. The rodent ducked expertly, chopping the otter's instep in the same motion. Hastings kneed the woodlander in the head, sending him staggering back. After parrying a couple more strikes from the enraged otter, the squirrel thrust at Hastings' neck in the manner that a fencer would. Evading the attack by leaning his head back, Hastings grabbed the shaft of the baton and pulled hard. The squirrel released the truncheon and stumbled back a few paces. Seeing his opening, Hastings smashed his staff into the squirrel's temple, denting his skull in and popping out his eyeball.

"That was a fun show!", Floki exclaimed as he landed on List shoulder. "Now only thirteen more to go."

Alem tilted his tankard up, draining the contents into his maw. "Have you seen Smokey, Wakka, Nettlepelt, Greybrush, or Jodd?", he asked.

"Not for a few couple hours.", a mouse said, leaning on her staff.

"You and Druwp go look for them, see that nothing is amiss.", the otter said.

"Yes Skipper!", she said loudly, saluting with her staff. "Come on Druwp!"

"Ugh.", the vole groaned setting down the oversized tankard he'd been drinking from. Druwp got to paws, swaying a little. The mouse wacked him on the rump, murmuring various obscenities under her breath.

"Here come two more.", List said, gesturing to the two small rodents making their way towards the treeline. "If this keeps up, we should have the raiders eliminated shortly."

"Oh oh oh, can I deal with them?", Floki asked, bouncing up and down excitedly on List's shoulder. The marten nodded. Grinning evilly, the tiny dragon leapt from his perch and silently flew upwards.

"See that?", the mouse said gesturing towards a rustling in the trees.

"See what, Sayna?", Druwp replied, his words slurring slightly in his inebriated state.

"I thought I saw something in the branches, could be more vermin.", Sayna answered, holding her staff at the ready. Suddenly, a vibrantly colored blur burst from the foliage, diving towards the woodlanders. A white cloud spewed from the figure, enveloping the two rodents. With a cackle, their assailant swooped over their heads and began looping back over them.

"Am I seeing things?", Druwp asked before vomiting on the ground in front of him.

"No you drunken fool! We're being attacked! Now hit what ever it is before it kills us!", Sayna shouted furiously at Druwp. Groaning, the vole loaded a stone into his sling and whirled it over his head.

Floki chuckled as his easily dodged the drunken vole's clumsy throw. Making a motion with his hand and babbling some strange words, he conjured a viper the size of himself and dropped it onto the mouse. The little rodent shrieked as the serpent sank its fangs into her neck, whilst Floki zipped around behind the vole. Latching onto the back of his enemy's tunic, he clamped his jaws around part of his neck. The drunkard screamed as a portion of his flesh was torn away, his blood dribbling down his stained tunic. _These two have been dealt with,_ he said to List as he watched the two mortally wounded rodents fall to the ground clutching their injuries.

 _I see, now get back here, we've still another eleven to dispose of,_ the sorcerer replied.

 _Okay,_ Floki said as he took off.

"Everybeast quiet.", Alem ordered loudly. The whispered murmurings of woodlanders assembled in front of him stopped and every head turned to face him. "Now, as I'm sure you're all aware by now, eight of our number are missing."

"So what is the plan, Skipper?", Major Trahaus asked, his remaining paw resting on his sword hilt.

"We will divide our strength, five of use will stay here to defend our new headquarters and the other six will split into groups of three and scour the surrounding woods for whomever or whatever appears to be accosting us.", the otter said. "Now Treejumper you go with…"

Hastings watched as the group of woodlanders exited the large building and began walking towards the treeline. "They seem to have sent out a larger group this time.", he commented.

"Fortunately for they seem to be splitting up.", List said as three of the raiders turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"So what's the plan?", Hastings asked.

"Deal with the two groups they sent out, hopefully we can ambush them one at a time, then return here."

Treejumper yawned as he sipped from a flask of strong liquor he had stolen earlier. _If all vermin dwellings have alcohol like this, it would explain why they're all so slow-witted,_ he thought he staggered along. "What?", he asked as his fellow squirrel tapped him on the shoulder. The more sober squirrel gestured with his blackthorn stick towards a bush shaking by the side of the road. Sighing, Treejumper pulled a dart from his belt pouch and clumsily loaded his blowpipe.

Hastings looked at List from his hiding place across the road. Seeing the marten nod, he took a deep breath and leapt over the fallen tree he'd concealed himself behind, charging towards the woodlanders. He saw one of the squirrels raise a blackthorn stick to defend himself as he swung his staff over his head. The blow connected, knocking the bushy-tailed rodent to the ground. Turning his head, he saw another squirrel swinging a club at him. He raised his to block the strike whist stomping on the fallen squirrel's ribcage. Looking up, he saw a darker-furred squirrel raising a blowpipe to his lips. He ducked as a dart flew over his head. Snarling, the squirrel reloaded and charged towards Hastings. The squirrel sent another dart towards Hastings, missing again. "Huh?", the squirrel said as the ground beneath him suddenly became soft and his paws sank into the dirt. Looking up, he saw the large weasel looking at him. Reloading quickly, he rose his blowpipe again, only for the tube to knocked from his grasp by the weasel's staff. The weasel turned quickly, parrying a blow from the squirrel with the stick, pushing the rodent back a few steps. Treejumper gasped as he was grabbed from behind. He felt something go across his throat and his fur on his chest getting wet. Realizing his throat had be cut, his paws flew up to his neck, desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood from the wound.

"Ahh!", the squirrel with the club screamed as Hastings' staff connected with his collarbone, breaking it. He staggered back as his comrade launched himself at Hastings, knocking him to the ground. The stick-wielding squirrel rammed the butt of his weapon into the large weasel's throat.

"Die vermin!", the squirrel on top of Hastings bellowed, snapping his teeth at the otter's throat. His companion moved to assist him.

"Help!", Hastings shouted as List slashed the injured squirrel's throat. Pushing the dying squirrel aside, List quickly strode up to the struggling beasts and gabbed ahold of Hastings' opponent. The squirrel froze as List's fascinating touch clouded his mind. Hastings closed his eyes as List slit the squirrel's throat, sending rivets of red liquid cascading down onto the otter's face.

"You okay?", List asked as he shoved the dying squirrel off of Hastings.

"Yes.", Hastings said as the marten helped him to his paws.

"Good only eight more to go.", Floki said happily as he dropped from the sky onto List's shoulder.

"See anything?", the hedgehog said, gesturing with his torch.

"No, Briarhide.", a squirrel said, fiddling with his willow bow.

"We'll be fine you two, I doubt any vermin would be brave enough to face use.", a female squirrel said, loading a stone into her sling.

List suppressed a chuckle as he heard the female's arrogant boast. He looked up at Floki who was clinging to the trunk of a fir tree. "Can you conjure a Fool's Flare in front of them?", he asked the tiny dragon. A wide, toothy grin spread across Floki's colorful face. He turned his attention to the trio of woodlanders and waved his hand.

Briarhide shuddered as he felt a cold, unearthly wind blow against him. Suddenly, the torch he held belched thick smoke that enveloped him and his companions. He shrieked in fear as the squirrel archer knocked an arrow to his bowstring and loosed the sharpened projectile through the smoke. He grinned as he heard a cry of pain.

"That way!", he shouted. The female whipped a slingstone through the smoke, hoping to also score a lucky hit. Suddenly, a large weasel burst through the smoke and swung its thick, rudder like tail at her legs. She gasped in surprise as her paws were swept out from under her, sending her to the ground. Screaming in terror at the scene unfolding in front of him, Briarhide stumbled back. The archer swung his bow at the weasel, hoping to stun him. The vermin counter cut into his attack, snapping the weak bow in two. The beast's thick tail swung around, hitting the rodent in the side. Winded by the blow, the squirrel was unable evade the backswing of vermin's heavy polearm. The squirrel fell as his female comrade approached the weasel from behind, whirling her sling over her head.

"What?", she hoarsely gasped out as the two halves of her weapon flapped uselessly against her arm. She tried to turn as List grabbed her from behind and drew his sickle across her throat.

"Have mercy!", Briarhide pleaded as the two vermin approached him. He dropped the chair leg he'd been holding and dropped to his knees. Hastings looked over at List.

"What are we going to do with him?", he asked the marten.

"Kill him.", List answered, slashing the hedgehog's throat. Hastings inhaled sharply as the woodlander fell to the ground, blood spurting from his neck.

"He was unarmed…", the otter began.

"And we've yet more hostile beasts to deal with and no way of making the hedgehog secure.", List replied sharply. Floki landed on List's shoulder, grinning happily.

"The rest of the raiders are walking around the tall building and I saw two more inside.", Floki said.

"How many more?", Hastings asked wearily.

"Five.", List answered.

"How you seen any of our beasts?", Alem called from atop the building.

"No Skipper, haven't seen hide or tail of them since after their started their patrol.", a squirrel said, gesturing towards the forest with his bow. Alem groaned, holding his paw to his forehead.

"Alright, you three continue patrolling around the building, me and the major will stay here and make sure our prisoner doesn't try anything, she is, after all, a vixen.", the otter said.

"You still have your sling?", List asked.

"Yes.", Hastings answered.

"Okay kill the archer, then we'll rush in, attack the two others, then retreat back to the trees." Hastings silently nodded and leaned his staff against a tree. He unwrapped his sling from his waist and loaded a stone into the pouch.

"See anything?", one of the hedgehogs asked.

"No, nothing.", the squirrel answered.

 _Crack!_

"Beech!", the hedgehogs exclaimed in unison as the squirrel dropped to the ground, a dent in his forehead.

"Rarrgh!"

"Huh?", the hedgehog said, turning his head to see a red-eyed weasel and a marten charging from the woods. With a yell, his fellow hedgehog charged towards the attackers.

"What?", the charging hedgehog exclaimed as he footpaws became mired in soft mud as the large weasel rushed past him and barreled into his companion. Looking up, he saw the marten standing a few feet from him. He thrust with his staff, the mud trapping his footpaws prevent him from closing with he vermin. The marten caught the end of his stave with the curve of his sickle and pushed it aside. The hedgehog gasped as the vermin sliced through his throat. The mud no longer trapping him, he fell to the ground, desperately grasping at his bleeding neck.

"Ufhh.", grunted Hastings' opponent as his rudder stuck him in his fat belly. The hedgehog retreated and thrust at his opponent's head. Hastings evaded the blow and struck the hedgehog's leading paw, grinning as he heard a satisfying _crack!_

"Gahh!", the hedgehog screamed, holding his broken paw up. Seeing his opponent's head unguarded, Hastings rose his staff high above his head and slammed the end of it squarely onto the hedgehog's forehead, felling him.

Alem swore as he and Major Trahaus rushed down the stairs, weapons in paw. "How many scum are out there?", the major asked.

"Not enough to best me!", the otter declared furiously. The two reached the door next to the vermin as the major wheezed. Snarling with fury, Alem wrenched the bar from its holder and booted the door open.

Hastings looked up from the hedgehog's corpse to see a snarling otter pointing a harpoon at him. "You're going to pay for this, scum.", the bigger otter said venomously. Behind him, Trahaus gasped fearfully.

"You…", he breathed out, his legs quivering.

"Hi Major Trahaus, remember us?", Hastings sneered. Trahaus stammered in fear as he lost his water. Suddenly, the fat hare broke into a run, moving away from the confrontation as fast as his legs could carry his rotund body. Alem stared at the fleeing hare incredulously as Floki chuckled from overhead.

"Ha ha fat hare run away!", the little chirped out in an amused tone.

"I suppose one of us should go after the major.", List said. "You want to fight the big one or the fat one?", he asked Hastings. The otter looked at the marten then back at the scowling woodlander.

"I'll take the big one.", he said.

"Good luck.", the marten replied, starting after the fleeing hare. _Floki, hang around here in case he needs help._

"Raahh!", Alem bellowed as charged at Hastings, the barbed head of his weapon thrust out in front. The otter batted the spear point to the side and rammed the end of his staff into Alem's belly. The larger otter grunted, swinging the butt of his spear at Hastings' head. The younger otter ducked, sweeping his opponent's footpaw out from under him. The older otter landed hard on his back as Hastings rose his staff to strike down at his head. _Crack!_ The hafts of the weapons meet as Alem kicked out with his footpaws. Hastings grunted as the blow connected with his knee, sending him stumbled back a few steps. Alem rose to his knees, jabbing at Hastings with his harpoon.

"Ahh!", Hastings shouted as a thrust grazed his cheek. Following up on the thrust with a kick to the stomach, Alem shoved Hastings away from him. Drawing his arm back, he hurled his harpoon at his opponent, grinning as he felt victory was assured. Hastings saw the spear flying towards him, ducking as the weapon's barbed head grazed the crown of his head. Alem followed the spear, grabbing Hastings around the waist and throwing him over his shoulder in the same motion. Hastings snarled as he hit the ground, watching the larger otter run towards his harpoon, which had stuck in a rotten log. Hastings swiftly got to his paws and charged at Alem, his staff held high above his head. The older otter dodged to the side, causing Hastings to miss his intended target, instead striking the trapped harpoon.

"Damn you!", Alem swore as the head of his spear was snapped off. He swatted a thrust from Hastings to the side with the haft, drawing his brass knife from his belt in the same motion. He stabbed downwards whilst simultaneously swinging his broken spear shaft to the side.

"Oof.", Hastings grunted out as the oaken shaft struck him in the ribs. He responded with a thrust to Alem's chest, pushing the larger otter back. Alem swung his spear haft at Hastings' head, only for his opponent counter cut into his attack. The studded end of Hastings' staff struck his forearm, causing him to drop the shaft. Snarling, Alem rose his knife high into air and stabbed downwards. Hastings blocked the strike and pulled backwards. His opponent responded in kind and for a few moments the two were locked in a tug-of-war. Seeing an opening, Hastings swung his rudder around and caught Alem in the ribs. Grunting, Alem disengaged and retreated a few paces, clutching his side.

"Had enough?", Hastings asked, leveling his staff at Alem, who was now leaning against a tree trunk. The skipper snarled, raising his knife. Hastings swung hard, aiming at the blade. The end of his staff caught the knife, knocking up against the tree trunk and snapping the brazen blade from its hilt. Hastings drew his weapon back and shifted his paws down to one end, preparing to swing it in the manner of a two-handed sword. Suddenly, Alem's paws shot out, pushing Hastings' paws to the side and grabbing ahold of the otter's gambeson. Pivoting sharply, Alem slammed his enemy against the tree, knocking his staff from his paws.

"Not yet scum.", Alem growled out, before preceding to head-butt his smaller adversary.

Major Trahaus gasped in exhaustion as he fled from the vermin. He attempted to run between two trees, only for his great bulk to become stuck as he thrashed about vigorously. Managing to free himself, he glanced over his shoulder to see the marten getting closer. Tripping over an exposed tree root, he rolled down the small hill they'd been running up. "Bollocks!", he swore as he came to a stop at the edge of a small spring at the bottom of the hill. Groaning, he slowly got to his paws, flicking his soaking wet ears out of his face. He breathed in sharply as his vision cleared, revealing his pursuer standing a few feet away, his paws held behind his back. Trembling with fear, he held his sword up in front of himself. The marten's paws swung up, releasing something from his grasp. "Ahh!", the hare screamed as something burned his paw. Looking down, he saw a greenish substance dissolving the flesh on the back of his paw, as well as a portion of his sword blade. He whimpered as his damaged paw released his weapon, dropping it into the water with sizzle. Looking back up, he saw the marten preparing to throw again. "Have mercy!", the fat hare pleaded, holding his paw up. The marten stared at him intently, rolling the green flasks in his paws as he did so. Suddenly, both his paws snapped forwards, sending the acid flasks flying. "AHHHHH!", Major Trahaus screamed as the flasks struck him in the forehead and face. The fat hare fell backwards into the spring, thrashing about as the acid burned through his skull. His screams echoed throughout the woods as List turned and headed back towards the settlement.

Alem's head slammed into Hastings' face again and again. Hastings went limp in Alem's grasp as the larger otter paused for a moment. Suddenly, Hastings broke free of Alem's grip and wrapped his arms around his enemy's torso, immobilizing his arms. "Ahhhh!", the skipper screamed as Hastings sunk his teeth into his neck, tearing out a chunk of flesh. The skipper thrashed about as blood spurted from his neck whilst Hastings released his hold on him, unsheathing his knife as he did so. He jabbed the blade into his enemy's already injured neck again and again, roaring as his eyes misted over red and warm blood splattered over his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Krynn shuddered in fear as she heard the sound of roaring outside. _What now?,_ she thought fearfully as she huddled in the corner. Looking up at the ceiling, she mentally recited a silent prayer to her deity.

List exited the trees, noticing Hastings stabbing the bloody corpse of the skipper. _Definitely a barbarian,_ he thought to himself as he approached the raging otter. Swiftly sneaking up behind him, he placed paw on his shoulder, letting his fascinating touch calm the otter. "Hastings?", he asked, gently slapping the otter's face to get his attention.

"Huh?", Hastings said as the red mist faded from his eyes.

"You okay?", List asked. Hastings looked down at the skipper, seeing his bloody, shredded throat.

"I killed a fellow otter.", Hastings said, looking despondent.

"Who would have killed you had you not killed him.", List said sharply. Somewhat taken aback by the marten's tone, Hastings looked away, quietly clicking his nose back into place. "Now that the raiders have been dealt with, shall we check on the healer?" Hastings nodded and turned towards the building's open doors.

"Vixen this way.", Floki chirped out, landing on List's shoulder.

"Are there any other woodlanders around?", Hastings asked.

"Nope, all dead.", Floki said, grinning. "Well, excepting you, of course." Floki leapt from his perch and zipped through the doorway, with List and Hastings following closely behind. The three of them entered a ransacked dining hall. Hastings wrinkled his nose at the smell of dried blood, alcohol, and unwashed beasts. "This way.", Floki said, flying into a door-lined hallway. Stopping in front of the barred door, Floki hovered in place. "In here.", he said, gesturing towards the door. Hastings leaned his staff against the wall and lifted the heavy board off its holder and pushed the door open.

Krynn huddled in the corner, her fur bristling in terror, as she heard the door being unbarred. She stared at the door as it was slowly opened, praying that it was those two beasts she'd seen through the window and not the raiders. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the marten and the large weasel she'd healed enter. "We're back!", Floki exclaimed cheerfully as he flew into the room and landed on her shoulder. List walked over to the seated vixen and cut the gauze away from her muzzle.

"Thank you thank you thank you!", she blurted out, tears streaming down her face. List reached his sickle around behind her and cut the bindings from her paws. The marten quickly found himself enveloped in the vixen's embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Are there any more captives?", List asked when her crying had abated somewhat.

"N-no.", she cried quietly. "They're-they're all dead!", she blurted out, sobbing harder. List said nothing as the vixen gripped him tighter and continued bawling. After a few minutes, her crying subsided and she just stood there, clinging to List.

"Perhaps we should find you some clothes?", List suggested after a couple minutes. The vixen blushed as she suddenly remembered she was undressed. She let go of the marten, covering herself with her paws and brush. Noticing a blanket laying nearby, Hastings picked it up and held it out to her.

"Here.", he said, doing his best not to stare at her. The vixen accepted the blanket and turned around before wrapping the cloth around her torso.

"Thank you.", she choked out. "What are your names?", she asked tentatively.

"My name is List and this is Hastings.", the marten answered, gesturing to the otter.

"Thanks for healing me.", Hastings said as he fiddled with his staff. He looked down at his bloodstained paws and shuddered. _Will I be able to return home after this?,_ he thought.

"C-can we go outside please?", Krynn asked as pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

"Of course.", List replied, holding his paw out to her. Grasping the marten's paw between her trembling fingers, the vixen pulled herself to her paws. Leaning on List for support, she slowly made her way to the door and out into the hallway.

"Are-are there any more bandits?", she asked, looking about nervously.

"No, they're all dead.", List replied. The three of them walked down the hall as Floki slowly fluttered over their heads. Krynn covered her eyes as she stepped into the more brightly lit dining hall. List lead the vixen towards the door. She squeaked in fear and darted back into the building upon seeing the bloody corpses of the raiders lying on the ground outside. "Don't worry, they'll never hurt anybeast again.", List said as he attempted to comfort the frightened vixen. Krynn nodded, again stepping out the door and walking down the steps.

"Have you found th-the bodies?", she asked. "They sh-should be buried."

"No, we've see no bodies.", List answered. "We should probably find you something to wear besides a blanket before we start walking off into the woods."

"Me go find something!", Floki blurted out before quickly turning around and zipping back into the building. The three beasts stood in silence as they waited for the tiny dragon to return. About a minute later, Floki came fluttering back outside, clutching a stained and torn nightgown in his claws. "Here."

"Thank you.", Krynn said as she took the article of clothing.

"We'll give you some privacy.", List said as he turned and walked around the building. Hastings followed a couple steps behind.

"What are we going to do with her?", the otter asked.

"If she wants we can drop her off at the next friendly settlement we come across, if she wants to stay with us I've no objects about having a healer amongst us.", List answered. "You ready?", he asked, turning around to face the vixen.

"Y-yes.", she answered nervously, clutching the fabric of the over-sized garment she wore. She draped the blanket over her shoulders and began walking around the building, followed by her rescuers. The three walked in silence as Kyrnn led them towards the forest edge. Suddenly the vixen shrieked in fear as a pair of skeletons emerged from the bushes. Hastings snapped his staff up into a guard position as List drew his sickle. Krynn rose her paws up and a bright white light burst from the vixen, enveloping herself, her companions, and the skeletons. The skeletons shuddered and collapsed onto the ground.

"What just happened?", Hastings asked.

"Positive energy causes harm to undead.", List explained. "See any other threats?", he called up to Floki.

"See nothing yet.", the little dragon replied. The dragon rose higher in the air as vixen led them into the woods. List paused, his nose twitching as his heightened senses detected an unpleasant odor. The group passed a few trees as the odor grew stronger. Rounding a large rock that jutted out of the ground, Krynn stopped, eyes gazing upwards. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees, sobbing loudly. List and Hastings followed her, wondering what had elected such a response. Looking up, they saw a large tree, its skeletal branches spreading out like a claw hand grasping at the sky. Dangling from the bare limbs of the tree hung the source of Krynn's sorrow. Hastings gasped as he looked upon the mutilated corpses of what he assumed had once been the sect of healers List had told him about. The otter suddenly felt sick as one of the corpse's bound, rotting paws snapped from their wrists, sending the body plummeting to the ground.

"I'm sorry.", List said, placing his paw on the vixen's shoulder. Suddenly, List snapped his head up, sniffing the air. "There's another undead approaching from that direction.", List said, pointing behind the hanging corpses. Krynn shuddered in fear as she ducked behind Hastings. The otter gripped his staff tighter as a buzzing noise greeted his ears, growing louder by the second.

"Swarm!", Floki shrieked out, diving closer to List as a large cloud appeared over the treetops. The cloud divided in two, circling over the group like buzzards. Hastings swiftly unwrapped his sling from his waist as List conjured a little fireball in his paw. He flung the fireball into one of the swirling mass of feathers and flesh as the otter whipped a stone from his sling through the other. Both projectiles tore into the swarms with little effect. One of the foul smelling clouds moved around behind the group as the other dove earthwards from the left. Shrieking in terror, Krynn unleashed burst of positive energy into the swarms as they rushed through them, clawing and slashing at exposed flesh. With a loud shriek, the two swarms rushed skywards, separating as they did so.

"What in hellgates are these things?", Hastings asked loudly.

"Carrionstorms.", List answered.

"What are we going to do?", Krynn asked fearfully.

"When they dive at us again, channel more energy.", the marten told her. Krynn nodded, fearfully watching the circling swarms. One of the flocks gained altitude, stopping a hundred yards or so above the group. With a shriek, the flocks dove towards their prey, strange sounds emanating from their beaks. "Now!", List shouted. Krynn unleashed another blast, enveloping the attacking flock. The lumps of feathers and flesh thudded into the ground and splatters over the ground.

"Uggh.", Hastings groaned as they were covered in rotting flesh. Looking up, he saw the remaining swarm gaining altitude, all the while chattering out strange sound. Suddenly the flock turned north and quickly sped away, disappearing into the clouds.

"I believe they said we win.", List said, watching the surviving swarm depart.

"Beasts smell funny!", Floki chirped out, earning a glare from Hastings.

"This should help.", List said, focusing on Hastings. The otter sighed as the gore and stench evaporated.

"Thanks." List turned to Krynn, magically cleansing her of the stench and gore, then repeated the spell on himself. The vixen returned her attention to the hanging corpses, tears flowing down her cheeks once more.

"They should be buried.", Krynn said finally, wiping her eyes with the back of her paw.

"That they should be, but with all the undead wandering are here, will they stay that way?", List said. "We should probably cremate them." Krynn nodded sadly.

"If we going to do that, we should probably get going.", Floki said, circling over the group. List nodded and began climbing up the tree.

Krynn tried to choke back another sob as they carried another member of her family back towards home. She tried not to look at the mutilated corpse off the older jill that had taught her to play the pipes. _At least she's in a better place now,_ she thought sadly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She and the big weasel laid her down upon the large pyre that the marten had built with the sect's firewood supply. She looked back up at the scarred weasel that had help save her. _He's a lot nicer than he looks,_ she thought as she followed the weasel back to the tree where the others were still.

"Why's he chopping them up?", the big weasel mused aloud. Krynn followed his gaze over to where the marten was bringing a large felling axe down onto one of the raider's paws.

"Probably so they're not reanimated.", Krynn answered quietly. The vixen shrank back as the weasel turned to look at her.

"I supposed that makes sense.", Hastings remarked, turning his attention back to the marten. "We'd best get going, we've still two more beasts to see to."

List swung the axe down, crushing in the eye sockets of the deceased Alem. Lifting the heavy felling axe back up, he made another heavy chop down onto his paw, severing the fingers. The marten blinked, and for a moment the otter's bloody corpse became that of a mink jill, her ivory fur stained red as a black-pelted squirrel crouched over her, a machete clutched in his paw, its blade gleaming crimson. He blinked again and the image was gone, replaced by the dead otter. List looked at the gore-stained ax he held, then looked back down at the mutilated corpse of Alem. His lip twitched ever so slightly as he rose the axe again, slamming it into the deceased otter's torso with renewed vigor.

Krynn wiped her eyes as they laid Old Nat out on the pyre. The grey-furred weasel had led the sect wisely for as long as she cold remember. "Is that every one?", Hastings asked. The vixen nodded silently.

"The raiders have been seen to.", List said as he walked up to the pyre. He set the axe head on the ground and leaned on the haft.

"Was such mutilation really necessary?", Hastings asked. "I should think simple decapitation would suffice."

"Many parts of a body can be reanimated, from the head to the paws.", List said. " And you've seen me conjure up flying eyes." A frightened gasp from Krynn caught their attention. Turning to face her, they saw she was pointing a shaky finger behind them. The two of them turned around, seeing a group of three brown and yellow blobs of ooze. The three stinking globs approached, the largest out in front with the two smaller ones flanking it. "Hold it.", List called out. The three blobs stopped, seeming to hear the marten's words. List stared at the three blobs intently. The largest moved closer to List, only to be struck by a small fireball. The blob retreated, only to be struck by two more balls of fire. The blob stopped moving as its rotten flesh sizzled, smoke floating upwards. The two smaller blobs swiftly retreated into the underbrush as Hastings watched after them quizzically.

"What was that?", Hastings asked.

"Those disgusting little abominations are known as undigested.", List answered. "They said their more powerful fellows would be coming to destroy this place."

"Could they be lying?", the otter asked, fiddling with his staff nervously.

"They aren't really intelligent enough to spin falsehoods.", the marten replied.

"So what are we going to do?", Krynn asked fearfully.

"I suggest we see them on their way to a better place", he said, gesturing to the pyre, "grab whatever we can carry, and move away from the area as soon as is feasible." Krynn looked despondent at the marten's suggestion.

"Bu-but this my home.", she choked out, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I know this will be hard for you, having been in your situation before.", List said. "But we need to leave, the sooner the better." He turned to the pyre, conjuring more flame in his paw. He looked back at Kyrnn, who nodded slowly. List touched the flame to tinder, setting it alight. The marten stepped back as the flames grew higher, licking the fur of the corpses. Kyrnn cried quietly, leaning on Hastings as she watched the fire envelope the corpses of the only family she'd ever known.


	10. Chapter 10

Krynn wiped her eyes as she pulled the ratty nightgown she wore over her head, dropping the filthy garment to the floor. Dipping a rag in a half-empty pail, she began quickly cleansing her fur of the dirt and grime that accumulated over the past week. After getting her pelt clean, she picked up the grey skirt laying across a nearby chair and put it on, securing it with a leather belt. After pulling a tunic of the same color over her head, she looked down at the table in front of her. Laying on the scuffed and marred surface of the tabletop was a knife, its tang looped to provide a grip, and a large, brown leather sap. She slipped the sheathed blade into her waistband, securing the sheath to her belt with a leather loop. Sliding the sap into a holster that Revilo had used, she closed her eyes as she remembered the albino rat's attempt to defended the sect, the powerfully built rodent striking raiders left and right before being brought down by arrows and an exploding vial. She picked up her knapsack and slide it onto her back. _This is it, I really am leaving,_ she thought as her paw closed around a winged fetish and lifted it from the table. She strung the feather-wrapped dagger around her neck, her paw fiddling nervously with dulled blade. Placing her felt summer hat on her head, she tightened the strings up under her chin and headed towards the door.

"So…where are we going from here?", Hastings asked, twirling his staff.

"Down the road.", List said as he sharpened his sickle.

"Do you have any further plans after that?", the otter asked.

"No."

"You wouldn't happen to know directions to the nearest friendly woodlander settlement, would you?", Hastings asked.

"I've encountered few woodlander settlements that I would have considered friendly.", the marten replied. He turned around, seeing that Krynn had exited the building.

"I'm ready.", she said, wringing her paws nervously. List returned the shale to a belt pouch and slide his sickle back underneath his pack.

"We'd best start moving then.", he said, starting towards the road. He was followed close behind by the otter and the vixen whilst Floki soared happily overhead.


	11. Chapter 11

Krynn adjusted the straps of her pack as she followed behind Hastings. _I wonder where we're going,_ she thought as she nibbled on a piece of fowl jerky.

"See any more weird stuff?", Hastings asked as he swiveled his head from side to side.

"We appear to have no hostile company at the moment.", List replied.

"So where are heading to?"

"Whatever's down the road, provided its on our side the border of course.", the marten answered.

"Think we'll get to a town soon?", Hastings asked. "It'll start to get dark before much longer."

"Not sure, we may have to sleep out in the wilderness.", List answered. Krynn took another nervous bite from her jerky when she heard that.

Floki looped through the air, laughing happily. "List say look for any threats that may be ahead, so that what me do!", he said to himself as he dove lower in the air. Seeing a plume of smoke starting to rise from the treetops about forty yards from him, he rose higher in the air and turned towards the smoke. _Wonder what it is,_ he thought to himself flew closer.

"Hodge, pass me that wine, would ya?", the hedgehog asked, gesturing towards the wineskin laying next to hare.

"Here you go Flamespike.", the black-eared hare said, tossing the requested item to the round-bellied woodlander.

"Thank you.", the fat woodlander replied, taking a long pull from the skin.

"So what is our next move?", a dark red squirrel asked as he sharpened the large knife in his paw.

"I don't know yet Dull Knife."

"Those vermin managed to drive use away before we could get any thing.", Hodge lamented, rubbing his bandaged ankle.

"Next time we're picking travelers that don't look like they've weapons!", Dull Knife declared loudly, glaring at Flamespike.

"Oh quit complaining, at least you got a couple more trophies.", the hedgehog shot back.

"True.", Dull Knife said as he looked down at the two drying rat scalps laying next to him.

 _This is not good,_ Floki thought as he perched atop the tree the woodlanders had built a fire underneath. He observed the three woodlanders, taking note of their weapons. _Me go warn friends,_ he said to himself as took off, heading back towards List and the others.

"We've seemed to run into an unusual number of woodlanders today.", List mused, taking another bite from the jerky in his paw as he looked at fire burning in the distance.

"Maybe these ones are friendly?", Hastings suggested, his voice sounding hopeful. Floki snickered at the otter's statement.

"Given that they're on the wrong side of the border, I have my doubts that they've friendly intentions.", the marten replied, tossing the remainder of his snack into his mouth.

"Suppose I went to go talk to them?", the otter asked. List's expression remained neutral as he swallowed his food.

"Given how poorly your recent encounters with the so-called 'goodbeasts' have gone, why do you believe that this one will turn out any better?", List asked calmly.

"I still want to try!", Hastings responded, his voice a little louder than he had intended. Taking a deep breath, he added, "This may be my only chance to rejoin woodlander society."

"If you want to try, I won't stop you.", List replied. "But I will say again, this is likely a bad idea."

"Thank you, hold this please.", Hastings asked, holding out his staff. List took the implement as Hastings removed his pack from his shoulders.

"I don't think your attempt to make yourself look less threatening will help much.", List said as the otter unclipped the tail weight's harness from his belt. Hastings said nothing as he handed the marten the tail mace and began unfastening the knife sheath from his wrist. "Are you planning to leave all your weapons here?", he asked.

"Aside from my sling, yes.", the otter answered.

"When this goes wrong, we'll do our best to save you.", List said as Hastings slid his gloves off his paws.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary.", Hastings said, removing his pack from his shoulders. He took off his gambeson and handed it to List.

"We wish you the best of luck.", List said, taking the heavy coat from the otter's paw.

"Thanks…for everything.", Hastings said, placing his pack back over his shoulders. With that, he started off in the direction of the fire. After the otter was out of earshot, List turned to Krynn.

"I suppose you and I should start preparing to intervene.", he said, taking his pack off and opening it. "Follow him.", he told Floki.

Flamespike drained the last of the wine from the skin, belching quietly. "Awww…it's empty.", he moaned as he shook it over his opened maw.

"Quiet, I hear somebeast coming.", Dull Knife said, nocking an arrow to his bow string. Hodge got to his paws, draw the string of his crossbow back, readying it to be loaded.

"Ugh.", Flamespike groaned as he staggered upright, a three-tailed whip in one paw, an empty wine bottle in the other.

"It's coming towards us, from the road.", Hodge said, crouching down as he leveled his crossbow in the direction of the sound of pawsteps.

"Hello there.", a voice said from the darkness.

"Step out where we can see you.", Hodge called out, his finger pressed lightly against the trigger of his crossbow. A figure appeared in their vision, a figure that incited rage in the three woodlanders.

"Weasel!", Dull Knife spat out, loosing an arrow at the vermin. The weasel screamed as the fire-hardened arrow tip sank into his thigh, whilst Hodge took aim with his crossbow.

"Gaah!", Hastings cried out as the bolt pierced his shoulder. A war cry erupted from Flamespike's lips as he charged forwards, bottle upraised. _Crash!_ The bottle shattered as it connected with the weasel's jaw, sending him to the ground. The woodlanders gathered around the fallen otter, glaring menacingly.

 _Swish. Crack!_

Hastings clenched his teeth around the rag in his mouth as the lead cylinders of the scourge whip tore through the skin of his back. "Mfph!", he gasped out as the hare jabbed him in the stomach with his walnut baton.

"Ha ha! Hit him lower, Hodge!", Flamespike laughed out, gesturing drunkenly at the beast hanging from the tree by his bound paws.

"Mmmmfph!", Hastings groaned as the black-eared hare swung up, striking him between his legs.

"Can I take his scalp now?", Dull Knife asked, poking the tip of his broad knife into the otters shoulder. "Then perhaps we should skin him alive."

"That sounds…", Flamespike started, before trailing off as the bushes behind them began shaking vigorously.

"Help.", a voice called out weakly as the bush parted, reveal a female mouse. She stumbled forwards before falling flat on her face.

"Stars above, what happened to you?", Flamespike asked concerned, rushing to help the fallen mouse.

"Vermin.", she said quietly, pointing with a shaking paw behind her. The woodlanders looked back, seeing four torchlights milling about off in the distance. "They attacked us a-and they killed Martin and Swifteye!", she bawled out, grabbing ahold of the hedgehog's arms.

"How many?", Dull Knife asked, flexing his paw around his bow.

"F-four.", the mousemaid choked out.

"We'll go give those scummy vermin wot for, wot wot!", Hodge declared.

"Good, you two go put paid to the scum, I'll stay here, guard our prisoner and protect uh… what's your name, missy?", Flamespike asked.

"Krynn.", the mouse replied. Hastings cocked his head towards the mouse upon hearing that.

"I'll stay here and protect Krynn.", the hedgehog said. The hare and the squirrel rushed off towards the lights, leaving the mouse alone with Hastings and Flamespike. Once his two accomplices disappeared from view, the hedgehog turned to the mouse. "Want to get a few blows in?", he asked, gesturing towards the bound Hastings.

"Sure.", the mouse answered, grinning as she took the offered whip. As she took the whip, she touched the hedgehog's paw. The beast freeze as the mouse's form swiftly morphed into that of List. Hastings' eyes widened in surprise as the marten swiftly drew his sickle and slashed the hedgehog's throat. Shoving the dying woodlander onto the fire, he sliced through the rope binding Hastings' paws.

"Wha-?", Hastings gasped out as he tore the gag from his mouth. "How'd you do that?"

"Remember that tattoo I showed you.", List said, pulling out his bag of holding. "Here." He began pulling Hastings weapons and coat out of the bag. "Krynn and Floki should be leading them back to use shortly."

"Ahh.", Hastings groaned as he quickly threw his gambeson on.

Krynn gasped as she ran after Floki. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the hare and squirrel gaining on her. "Help!", she shouted up at Floki.

"Okay!", the little chirped out happily, rolling over onto his back while in flight. Uttering strange words, he waved his claws, grinning as he watched the spell take effect.

"Gahh!", Hodge cried out as luminescent green goo appeared underneath his footpaws, sending him slipping and sliding into a tree.

"What!?", Dull Knife exclaimed as he stopped to help his comrade.

"Ha ha ha, stupid rabbit run into tree!", Floki laughed. He dodged right as the squirrel loosed an arrow at him. Dull Knife cursed as the dragon winged over and followed after the fleeing vixen.

"There she is.", List said, seeing Krynn running towards them. Hastings flexed his fingers around his staff as the enemy got closer. The vixen quickly closed the distance between her and her companions as her pursuers slowed to a halt.

"You.", Hodge breathed out as he saw Hastings. The otter responded with a growl. Dull Knife drew his bowstring back as Hodge raised his crossbow.

"If you happen to have shield of faith in your repertoire, now would be an ideal time to cast it.", List said, glancing at Krynn.

"Die vermin!", Hodge shouted as Dull Knife gave a ululating war cry. The two loosed their arrows, only for them to veer off away from their targets. "Huh?", the hare asked as he noticed a very faint aura surrounding the vermin.

"Ragh!", Dull Knife growled as he rushed towards the vermin. Krynn squeaked with fear as she ducked behind List. Dull Knife meet Hastings, swinging is bow stave at the larger beast. Snarling, Hastings smashed Dull Knife's bow aside, snapping one of its nocks off. Grabbing the shoulder strap of the squirrel quiver, the otter pivoted, throwing the smaller beast past him. Dull Knife gasped as he went flying over the lip of the embankment they'd been camped out on, his arrows falling out of his quiver he slid down the steep slope.

"Bollocks!", Hodge swore as he placed his footpaw in the stirrup and pulled back his bowstring. "Ah!", he screamed as a small green orb shattered against the crossbow's stock, the contents eating away the bowstring and release mechanism. Abandoning his ruined weapon, he drew his baton from his belt. Yanking his remaining bolts from his quiver, he flung them at List as he charged forwards.

"Damned vermin!", Dull Knife swore as he caught hold of a few tougher vines. Drawing his large, clipped point blade, he scrambled back up the slope.

"Ah!", Krynn screamed as Hodge barreled into List, shoving the marten back with his baton. Fearfully drawing her sap, she charged at the hare, swinging wildly. The hare easily evaded the clumsy attack, striking her on the wrist. "Oww!"", she cried out before the hare came back up with his baton, catching her under the chin. She fell backwards, unconscious. Hodge thrust at List's head. The marten sidestepped the attack, revealing a charging Hastings behind him. Hodge inhaled sharply as he raised his baton up to block, only to be barreled into by the heavier beast.

"Behind you!", List called out to Hastings as the squirrel appeared over the slope. The otter grappled with his opponent as List rushed towards Dull Knife. He swung his sickle downwards, catching the squirrel's forearm in the curve of the blade. Snarling, Dull Knife pushed his left arm outwards, taking List's blade with.

"Die vermin!", he shouted as he plunged the point of his blade into List's chest. He laughed as the marten fell to the ground. Dull Knife slashed across List's forehead as he grabbed ahold of the fur onto of his scalp.

"Help!", Hodge called out as Hastings head-butted him in the face, following up on the attack with a knee to the groin. The squirrel sighed as he released List's scalp. Twirling his knife, he went to assist his ally.

"Gahh!", he cried out in pain and surprise as something sharp caught his ankle, tripping him. Snarling he rolled over to see the marten back on his paws. _Impossible,_ he thought as he jumped to his paws. He advanced towards the marten, only for a mighty gust of wind to blow him off his paws, sending him hurling past the marten and over the edge of the embankment again. Him managed to catch himself once more. Ululating as he pulled himself back up, he rose his knife into the air. He chopped down at the marten's neck, only for his enemy to counter cut into his wrist. He released his hold on his weapon, sending the blade bouncing down the steep hill. The marten proceeded to draw his sickle across the rodent's throat. The squirrel gasped and clutched his throat as blood gushed out the wound. He stumbled back a step, tumbling down the slope as he bled out.

"Oof.", Hodge grunted as the weasel thrust the end of his staff into his gut. He stumbled back, recovered, and rose his baton to strike again. The weasel counter cut into his attack, snapping his baton in two and breaking his thumb. "Ahhh!", he screamed as the remainder of his baton hung uselessly from its wrist cord. Hastings followed through on his attack, butt-stroking the hare in the jaw. Teeth flew through the air as the hare flopped backwards onto the ground. The otter stood over the fallen hare, raising his staff into the air. He slammed the point of his staff into the hare's face, rose his staff back into the air and repeated the motion, again and again as his roars echo throughout the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Hastings sighed as he trudged along the road, staring off into the distance. _What am I going to do now?,_ he thought as he adjusted the straps of his pack.

"Is he okay?", Krynn asked as she walked beside List several paces behind the otter.

"I imagine the events of last night are weighing on him.", the marten answered. He paused, sniffing the air and turning to his left.

"What is it?", Krynn asked.

"I thought I smelled something.", List replied, still looking through the trees. "Let's catch up to Hastings.", he said, gesturing to the otter. Krynn nodded, following the marten.

The sable-furred hare sighed in relief as the two vermin turned back towards the road. _Okay Malcolm, don't get yahself in too big of a hurry, wot wot,_ he thought to himself as he placed his footpaw in the stirrup of his crossbow. Grunting, he pulled back the string of the bow and loaded a bolt. Raising the weapon to his shoulder, he aimed at the largest beast, elevated his aim slightly, and squeezed the trigger.

"Ahh!", Hastings screamed as the bolt sunk into his shoulder.

"Hastings!", List exclaimed as Krynn shrieked in fear. The marten grabbed the two of them and quickly led them off the road, diving behind a fallen tree. "Heal him.", he said to Krynn. The vixen nodded, grasping the shaft of the quarrel. The otter gasped in pain as she pulled the shaft from his shoulder, blood flowing freely from the wound.

"This should fix it.", Krynn said, placing a shaky paw over the wound. Hastings sighed in relief as the wound suddenly mended. List closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing his senses in the direction the bolts had come from.

"Damn it!", Malcolm swore as he slipped on the wet, sending him falling forwards onto his fat belly. He struggled to his paws, panting as he pulled back the string of his crossbow over the release mechanism and loaded another bolt.

 _There you are,_ List thought as he detected their attacker. Turning his head to the left, he focused on the bushes alongside the approaching hare's path. Grinning as he saw his newly conjured minion appear, he mentally directed it to attack their assailant.

"Ugh.", Malcolm groaned in frustration as he loaded another bolt onto his crossbow. Hearing the bushes rustling off to the side, he pointed his crossbow in the direction of the disturbance. He gave short cry of alarm as a rat staggered into view, soiled rags hanging off its withered body as it approached the hare, arms outstretched. Malcolm loosed a bolt, striking the rodent in the lower abdomen. Unfazed, the rat continued its advance as the hare frantically reloaded his weapon. Raising it again, he sent another bolt slicing across his enemy's cheek, stumbling back as the rat closed the distance between them and swung at him with its meaty fists. Malcolm narrowly avoid the blow, retaliating with a right hook into the vermin's ribs. Unfazed, the rat staggered forwards as Malcolm stumbled backwards, tripping over a rock. "Ahh!", he screamed, holding up his crossbow to block as the rat wildly swung its fists down onto the fallen hare.

List grinned slightly as his acute senses picked up the sound of bones and wood cracking as the hare's screams died down. "How are you two?", he asked, turning towards his companions.

"O-okay.", Krynn answered shakily.

"Who or what attacked us?", Hastings asked, clutching his staff tightly.

"It seems as though it was a hare.", List answered.

"Is he..?", Hastings began.

"He is dead now.", List replied.

"W-why'd he attack us?", Krynn asked.

"I do not know.", the marten answered, walking towards the fallen hare. He dismissed his conjured zombie and knelt down next to the body.

"A-are there any more?", Krynn asked nervously.

"I don't see any more?", the marten answered as he picked up the hare's ruined crossbow, looking it over. "Floki?"

"Yes?", the little dragon asked as he descended from the sky onto List's shoulder.

"Check for any more potential threats that may be about."

"Okay.", Floki answered as he darted up into the air and flew out of sight.

"You two okay?", List asked. Krynn nodded shakily.

"Yeah I'm fine.", Hastings said, looking at the hole in his gambeson where he'd been hit.

"Let fix that.", List said, waving his paw over the damaged area, causing the torn fabric to mend itself.

"Thanks.", the otter replied.

"No problem.", List said as he checked the hare's person.

"What are you doing?", Krynn asked curiously.

"Seeing if he's got anything of value.", the marten answered as he removed a rondel dagger from the hare's belt. "Here.", he said, tossing the sheathed blade to Hastings.

"What should I do with this?", the otter asked.

"Keep it.", List answered. "Or give to Krynn."

"You want it?", Hastings asked Krynn, who shook her head in response. "Aright then.", he said as unbuckled his belt and threaded it through the scabbards belt loop.

"Now let's get off the road and wait for Floki to return.", List said as he walked into the brush alongside the road.

"Why do we have to get off the road?", Krynn asked in a whisper as she crouched down in the bushes next the marten.

"If that hare has any friends nearby I don't want to be standing out in the open."

After half an hour of waiting quietly in the bushes, the three of them saw Floki fluttering through the sky. "See anything?", List asked.

"No,", the little dragon answered. "Fat hare seems to have been alone."

"What now?", Krynn asked.

"Keep walking, there's another town not too far up the road.", List answered.

"How do you know that?", Hastings asked.

"I looked at a map while I was in Finis Lake.", the marten replied.

"What are we going to do when we get to that other town?", Krynn asked.

"We'll see when we get there.", List answered as he started walking down the path.

Hastings spared one final glance at the hare's battered and bloody corpse before he and Krynn followed after the marten.

A few minutes later, after the party had disappeared down the path, a figure could be seen making its way through the forest, its long ears brushing along low hanging branches as it glanced about.

"Father?", the figure asked quietly as it removed its hood, revealing the face of a brown-furred hare.

No answer came.

"Father?", the hare asked again, louder this time as he unsheathed a heavy straight saber.

As he approached the road, he slowed his pace, kneeling down next to a quarrel lying in the dirt. Picking it up, he continued towards the road, sword at the ready.

"Father!", he shouted in alarm as he saw the battered form of the hare lying next to a large tree. He ran to Malcolm's side and knelt down, clutching his father bloody head as he shouted in rage.


End file.
